The White Clown
by Tokyo10
Summary: AU. Allen Walker has been an assassin for most of her life but what will happen when she gets a very high profiled target? Fem!Allen and no romantic pairings.
1. Prologue

I use to live on the streets, it wasn't a pretty lifestyle but you learn to adapt and cope quickly, you had to or you'd be dead most likely with a knife sticking out of your back and all of your megar belongings taken. It was a usual enough sight, that all those passing by turned a blind eye. Thats not what the story is about though.

I guess you could say that my story begins with my adoptive father Mana, finding me in one of the alleyways he was running through. He was covered in blood but it didn't look like he was injured. Later I was to find out that he was running away from a crime scene he had created. Mana and his wife were assassin's, but thats to come later.

He took a long look at me. My long brown hair was matted and dirt, silver eyes dulled to a gray colour, and my short and skinny body covered in rags almost too wrecked to be considered clothing. "Where are your parents?" He asked me, his voice kind and soft.

"Don't got any." Was my response. His eyes grew sad and a frown crossed his face.

"My names Mana. What do they call you little one?"

"Red, cause of my hair and arm." His sad eyes traveled to the left side of my body where the red appendage was. Earlier that day I had tried to cover it up with a piece of scrap material I had found.

We stared at each other in silence, only broken by a monstrous growl coming from my empty stomach, I blushed and grabbed it hoping to dim the sound even just a little. A quiet chuckle was heard behind me and I turned to see the man searching his pockets only to pull out a small bar of chocolate.

"It was going to be for my wife but you can have it if you want." He handed it towards me and I snatched it away and devoured it before he could change his mind. "Do you want a family?"I froze a family, something I have always wanted and this man was offering it to me. He didn't look mean so I nodded hesitantly. He smiled greatly and held out his hand for me to take.

"Shall we go home then Red?"

I nodded and he led me out of the alley. "Not Red." I muttered, not wanting to be called that again.

"Then what shall I call you if not Red?" He questioned. I thought for a moment before coming to an answer when we passed by a store.

"Allen." I said quietly, thinking that if I said it loudly then he would change his mind and leave me on the streets but he just looked at me. "Did you said Ellen?" He asked unsure.

"Call me Allen." I said full of resolve.

"Are you sure? You can pick any name you would like."

"Allen." I repeated.

"Alright, Allen it is then."

* * *

Mana's wife, Nea took a liking to me right away, I didn't get close to them, I made them gain my trust but my first thoughts about her was 'shes beautiful'. Nea was an average hight woman with a slight build, tanned skin and unruly, black hair her eyes were gold and her face was youthful. In other words she was what many dreamed to look like. I didn't take me long to start calling her 'Mama'.

My first week with them felt like a dream but I soon came to realize this was my new reality. I had a family,a warm bed to sleep in, clothes that weren't torn to shreds and food in my belly. I couldn't be happier even if there were times when both Mana and Nea would leave and come back late in the night but I guessed that it was something all adults did. It was around a month later when I found out why. I walked into the study to find Mama, Mana and another man talking about their next target. It should of came as a shock to me but considering all the blood that was on Mana the first time I met him and them leaving in the night frequently, it just made sense to me.

It was some weeks after that, that they officially adopted me into their little family. Since they stopped keeping their livelihood a secret from me. I was interested in their work so I snuck into the office frequently in hopes of finding something, I never did. One day I asked them if they could teach me, they were shocked and reluctant but that was understandable I was a child asking to be taught how to become an assassin.

I got my wish on my 7th birthday, Mama started to teach me little things like holding a knife properly, hiding in the shadows stuff like that. It was fun and they told me I had a natural talent for the dark arts, personally I think it made them sad to see how fast I was progressing. After being taught the basics by Mama, she asked Cross Marian to teach me more. Him and Mama were taught by the same teacher and they had been friends ever since. Those two years were absolute hell. If I weren't learning something I was in a pub playing (cheating) at poker in order to pay off Cross' debt. I will admit he was a really good teacher, when he took the time anyway. By the time my training was complete I had earned two things; A scar that ran along the left side of my face from forehead to cheek and a reputation, they call me The White Clown because they would always hear me laugh as I ran across the roofs after my target was taken care of. Master thinks I'm insane for wearing white while making a kill and he made it know once and my response was "The blood looks much too pretty on the colour white." I don't think he knew what to say after that.

It was three years later when all the good times came to a halt. Mana was off on a job a few towns over and me and Mama were waiting for his return. He didn't. Later we got word that Mana was killed on his way back to us. Mama was heart broken, it was like some part of her died along with Mana, she stopped eating, talking, she stopped living. She would get up and sit by the window until either me or one of the servants got her to do something else. In order to keep our house and afford food, I started taking more and more jobs. Between killing people and finding other ways to earn money, I tried to revive Nea, it was a hard task but I didn't stop trying no matter what. It was after I came back bleeding profusely and poisoned to the nines that I finally got through to her.

My target was a nobleman who had crossed one to many people. It was suppose to be quick and easy, it was anything but. I had snuck in when he was having one of his extravagant parties, dressed in one of my finer dresses I had lured him away to his office from there things went bad. He had caught me with a poisoned dagger. I couldn't see straight, the poison was fast acting my limbs were shaky and I could barely hold my weapon correctly. The rest is a bit fuzzy but I made it back home and collapsed in front of my mother. I have a vague recollection of Nea holding back my hair while I vomited in a bucket. I woke up a day and a half later with a cold cloth laying on my forehead, white hair and Mama sitting by my bedside.

After that things started looking up again, we had to move out of the mansion and into a smaller town house and 90 percent of the staff had to go but we were happy once again, if only for a little while. Mama had gotten very sick and died soon after. I was sent away to live with her brother Sheryl and his children. Before she died, Mama told me never to reveal the fact that I was an assassin to anyone in the family and I took her words seriously because I was entering a world where I knew nobody.

And that leads us to now. Here I am playing maid to the people that were suppose to be my family.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this, updates will be slower then they were with Masks but I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review and flames are welcomed. I would like to say a huge thank you to egefriend2 for suggesting names to me. See ya next time**

**Tokyo10 out!~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Allen." I heard my name called from upstairs. I sighed _'Really, can't they do anything by themselves?' _I questioned.

"Allen." The voice called more impatiently.

"Coming." I yelled back running up the stairs, a tray in my hands. I reached a black and red checkered door and entered when I was acknowledged.

"I'm sorry Road, here's your breakfast." Setting the tray on the table and looked at a tanned girl with gold eyes and spiky purple hair that barely reached her shoulders.

"About time." Road said coldly.

I ignored her tone. "Is there anything else I could do for you?" I asked

Her smile grew evil. "We're going to play dress up today Allen."

Inwardly I recoiled."Yes Ms. Road."

I never really minded playing with Road when she was younger but as the years went on she got violent while playing and every time usually ended up with me bleeding now a days. Today she dressed me up in a pink and black long sleeved floral kimono like lolita dress that only fell to my knees. Road herself was in a simple spaghetti strap black dress that fell mid-calf with a pinkish red ribbon tied around her waist. It wasn't long before I was called by her father, quickly changing I left with minimal lacerations and a forced promise to play with the girl again.

I reached 's study. He was a strict looking man with long black hair pulled out of his face his right eye was covered by a monocle. "I need you to go to town and grab me a few things." he handed me a list.

I bowed low. "I will leave as soon as I can."

* * *

Some things were harder to find than others but I enjoyed being out in the village, it was very lively despite the down cast weather. I was passing the tailors shop when I was stopped by the owner, Johnny.

"Hey Allen, are you busy?" He asked his bespeckled face pulled into a big smile.

I smiled back. "I just have to drop these off with Mr. Kamelot. Why?"

"Oh! Miranda's sick and you're the only one I can count on."

I sighed, I had to do chores at home but I needed the money. A year after Sheryl took me in he told me that I had to start earning my keep and told me to get a job, that was when I met Johnny. It was kind of funny really, I misjudged the distance between roofs and I fell, landing in a rather large pile of trash, Johnny came to investigate and when he seen the blood on my clothes, pulled me into his family's shop and tried to check for injuries. I grew to trust him and a few months later I ended up telling him a summarized version of my past. He told me that I could work for him whenever he needed to and that way I could tell Sheryl I was employed while still keeping my assassinations a secret.

"Sure, just let me drop this stuff off and I'll come straight back." Johnny nodded and left.

Hiking my stuff up into my arms more, I proceeded to walk home. '_And today has only just begun.' _I tell myself.

* * *

"See you later Johnny." I yelled waving as I walked out of the shop. I heard a faint 'bye Allen' but I just kept walking, it was almost sun down and I still had dinner to prepare and the rest of my chores to do. Thank god I don't have anything else I have to take care of tonight.

As soon as I got home, I started boiling water and making spaghetti sauce. I then ran up the many stairs and knocked on my 'caretakers' door. "I'm sorry I'm late sir, Mr. Johnny needed me longer than anticipated."

"Stupid girl." He muttered, Road was on his lap and the two were reading a book. "What is for dinner?" He asked me.

"Spaghetti, sir."

"But I want candy." Road shouted, crossing her arms and pouting.

"My dear sweet Road, eating candy will rot your beautiful sparkly white teeth and we can't have that precious." He said looking down at said girl. He turned to address me. "You are dismissed girl."

"I will come get you when everything is ready." I turned to leave just as I heard him say. "I have a surprise for you Road."

I wanted so badly to say something snide and completely rude but I bit it back, the last thing I needed was to be on the streets.

Once dinner was set on the table for the duo I went to go do my chores, I would eat later. It was after midnight when I finished washing the windows, dishes, and floor, folded the laundry and fed all the fires. I was exhausted, I slowly made it to my attic bedroom and flopped on the mattress, not even bothering to take off my clothing. I flopped over and slung my right arm over my eyes. Glad most of the day was over, all I had left to do was clean and sharpen my weapons. Lighting a candle, I set out to do that I pulled out a dagger and a gun, having alot of weapons slow you down when trying to make a quick get away, so it's best to travel light . I looked at the dagger lovingly, Musician, was what it was called. Mama had given it to me when she was on her deathbed, she had told me that it was originally her teachers but he had given one to Cross and one to her, saying they were the best students he had ever taught. Personally I think Cross let that get to his head way too much. Musician was black with celtic designs running down the length of the blade in silver.

Once done I put everything back in one of the loose floorboard and once again collapsed on my bed, this time in what passes as my night attire. Tomorrow I would go see if anyone had a job for me.

* * *

It was dark out and with my chores done and my 'family' taken care of, I was off to one of the taverns. Dressed in a white long sleeved button up shirt, white slacks, white cape that fell to just under my knees and a silver mask that just covered my eyes. Making sure Musician and my gun were properly secured to my belt, I was off, flying roof top to roof top. Nothing felt better than this, the wind blowing through my hair, the moon illuminating the sky, it made me feel so carefree and childlike that I felt laughter bubble up and let it out, my voice ringing through the sky and echoing off the buildings below. I could just imagine what the people on the streets are thinking.

I made it to the first tavern, Boars Nest, all too soon for my liking. I pull up my hood so it covers my face. push the door open and walked in to be assaulted with the smell of alcohol, sweat, and other bodily fluids. Shaking my head I walked further in and to the counter.

"What will it be." The bartender asks coming up to me.

"The usual." I said and laid down a few coins. The man nodded and got me a mug of ale quickly. Taking it, I walked past all the drunken men and barmaids, to the very back corner sitting against the wall. I sat there observing the crowd, it was vivacious tonight but that was to be expected with the men getting paid. Bar maids walked around handing out food and drinks to the patrons, occasionally getting harassed by said people. A group of men were hanging off each other while singing very out of tune, their mugs sloshing its contents all over the already messy floor.

I heard the sound of wood scraping across wood as the chair in front of me was moved. The person sat down.

"The white clown, I presume." The voice was deep and very masculine, I nod. He slipped a piece of parchment across the table, I look down to find the name Suman Dark and a description. I look at the man again silently asking the time limit.

"In one weeks time this man is going to be giving a witness testimony in court and I can't have that. Make it look like an accident."

I nod, the man got up to leave but I grabbed his wrist effectively stopping him. "The payment." I demand, my voice deep and monotoned. With a scoff he drops a satchel on the table, the soft sound of metal on metal. I open it up to see silver coins almost filling it. I look at him.

"Half now and half when the deed is finished, I will meet you in this tavern when its complete."

"Consider it done." I take up the satchel and leave, a dark smile spreading across my face. I would start researching my target tomorrow. Ways to kill him run through my head, this was going to be fun.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, it makes me very happy to see that people enjoy the thing I (attempt to) write. Just a heads up, updates will be slow and I will try to update once a month AT LEAST. Please review, flames are welcomed but creative criticism even more. Tokyo10 out!**


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I am so supper duper sorry for not updating sooner, I thought I already posted this chapter but apparently I didn't, so once again sorry. Before you read this I would like to make one thing clear, Allen pushes back her instincts arounds Sheryl because of her promise to Nea and without further ado, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

I stalked, yes stalked, Suman for 3 in a half days. His life wasn't exciting in the least but he was cautious. In the mornings he would stay with his small family till 7 then he would leave his home and head to the docks, where he worked. When 5 p.m hit he would go to one of the bars for an hour or two then home, but wherever he went he would always be looking behind him as if he was expecting someone or something to jump out and attack me. I could tell he was carrying at least one weapon on him with how he was careful when putting his hands in his pocket and taking them out, it was most likely a knife of some kind, as guns were harder to acquire.

'_Make it look like an accident.' _Was what the man had told me and I would do just that, I already had a plan in mind but the only downside would be that it could kill more than just Suman. I never really liked how bystanders sometimes got in the way but it happens when you are in this line of work, I suppose. My plan was simple really and it would have to happen when he was at work cause the more hazards there were the easier it would be to make it look like an accident. All it would need was a knife, rope and heavy cargo being taken off a ship, and if that doesn't work, then I could just blow up the ship, since there was little to no traffic control ships often crashed into each other and blew up.

I set to work rigging one of the ships with some explosives and cutting the rope that held onto the hook, just enough that it wouldn't be obvious but enough so that when it went to go lift the heavy cargo from the ship, the rope would snap and the cargo would crush anything or one underneath. The clock tower chimed and I looked over to see that it was almost 3 in the morning, I would have to head home soon. With one final check on everything I left, I would come back in the morning to see if the job was complete.

* * *

I walked into town and heard the people gossiping about what happened at the docks.

"A ship crashed and blew up." Someone said, a female if I heard correctly.

"Really?" Another woman. "I heard a crane snapped and some cargo fell and killed someone." I smiled internally, now all I had to do was see if my target was the one who died.

I walked to the docks and joined the crowd, which was watching the firefighters and dock workers trying to put out the fire, i had yet to see Suman Dark so it was a possibility that he had died. I looked to my left and saw a middle aged woman with a little girl by her side, the woman was trying to get a better look at the scene, her face was in a mask of worry and fright.

"Excuse me." I asked her, she turned to look at me, her blue eyes desperate.

"Do you know what happened?" I feigned innocence and curiousity.

"No I'm sorry, I only just got here. I do hope my husbands alright though." She told me clutching her hands to her chest.

"May I ask who your husband is?" I already knew the answer, this woman was Suman Dark's wife.

"No, not at all." Her smile was small but very polite. "I am Mrs. Dark, Suman Dark is my husband."

"I see, then I wish you luck." Just then a younger man came running over in our direction.

"I'm sorry but did I hear you say you were Mrs. Dark?" He asked, his body language stiff. My inward smile became bigger.

"Yes." The lady said very much afraid of what was to come next.

The man took his hat off and clutched it in his hands, he was facing the ground as he said." I'm sorry for your loss ma'am but Suman h-he was killed. The rope on the crane snapped while he was underneath. He died instantly."

The woman broke into tears and loud sobs as she curled into herself. I immediately turned and walked away. I had gotten my information I didn't need to see the family's reaction to the news. Tonight I would go to the Boars Nest to receive the rest of my payment.

* * *

Dressed in my assassins attire I ran across the roof once again, heading to the dingy bar. Once inside I ignored everyone else and headed to my corner. I didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later the man who gave me the job in the first place walked in and towards me. I smiled darkly as he sat down across from me.

"I hope you are pleased with my work." My voice dark and deep with a slight pur to it.

The man stiffened and mechanically pulled out a coin purse this time. "Here's the last of your payment." He went to get up and leave but just like the last time I stopped him with sticking him the the table with my dagger. He kept looking back and forth between me and his sleeve in disbelief.

"Whats the hurry. Sit down and stay a while, or at least till I make sure its all here."

The man reluctantly sat down, trying to pull the dagger out of his sleeve and the table, without any luck. I slowly counted the coins, enjoying the mans struggling. I finished scooping all of it in back into its container I yanked the piece of metal out without much effort and called. "Pleasure doing business with you." as he swiftly walked away.

I leaned back and sighed happily. _'Its fun annoying and frightening people.'_

I looked at the change purse then to a group of men playing poker. Swiping the bag, I left to another bar. I had reversed my outfit so that I was now wearing a white shirt with black slacks, no mask and a black cape, my white hair was short so that wasn't a problem and my small bust made it look like I was a guy even more, sometimes I liked how I looked and other times it was depressing. Shaking those unnecessary thoughts away I strolled into the bar and scouted out a table that had men playing poker. I walked up and smiled at them when they noticed me.

"Can I play?" I asked them.

"Get lost kid." One scowled, taking a drink out of his mug.

I kept my poker face on. "I have money." I tried and pulled out the coin purse.

I could see the greed in the mans eyes as plain as day. Good. "Pull up a chair kid." And so I did. When the game started I intentionally lost but as it went on I started winning every hand. The men were getting more and more frustrated after each hand. Finally I had run them out of money, I gathered my earnings and stood. "Thanks for the game, it was fun." My dark side coming out even further. One of the men stood up quickly and threw a punch which I easily dodged.

"You little-" He didn't get to finish as I slammed my palm into his chin.

"Oh sorry were you saying something." I mock apologized. The man stood up.

"You little fucker. You dare mock me." He shouted into my face. I grimaced. "Man you should use a breath mint." The mans face was as red as a tomatoe and he took another swing at me, this time I let it hit me. He smirked thinking he won as I was on the ground. I mimicked his smirk and kicked out my leg and smashed into the mans kneecap, making it shatter. The bastard fell to the ground and immediately clutched his broken appenage.

"A little word of advise. Nobody likes a sore looser." I said stood and turned to leave, only to see that our little scuffle was seen my everybody in the bar. Many patrons were left gaping at the sight of me taking down a man that was more than twice my size. I glanced at the counter and seen the bartender/owner not looking very impressed. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and laughed. "Sorry gentlemen." And ran out of there like the devil was chasing me.

I made it home in once piece and collapsed on my bed after I had put everything away. Laughing quietly to myself, I fell asleep dreaming of Mama and Mana.

* * *

I walked into Mr. Kamelot's office with a tray filled with his lunch. "Here you go Mr-" I didn't get to finish as I dodged a book that was thrown across the room. I fell back and dropped the tray stunned. "Mr Kamelot?"

"Wasn't there something you were suppose to do, girl?" The man was glaring at me.

I was cleaning up the mess when he spoke. I thought back to the last week, I couldn't remember. Taking a breath I answered. "Not that I know of sir." He scoffed in anger and annoyance.

"We have guests coming tonight you twit. Gods can't you do anything without being told twice" He asked rhetorically. I didn't reply, not wanting to anger him further.

"Sorry sir. I shall go prepare immediately." I was walking through the doorway when he spoke. "And Allen." I looked at him. "Bring me more lunch."

"Yes sir." I sighed, I had completely forgotten that the rest of the family were staying with us for a while. Normally I would like the company but between Sheryl's brother Tyki trying to get me into his bed and the twins pulling pranks on me, I just wanted to stay in my attic and not come out and that was without Road's consistent torture!

I brought more lunch for Sheryl and then started getting all of the rooms ready and dinner on the go. It would take a while for me to get everything ready and perfect. I made sure to have something sweet on the dinner menu, I didn't want to be beat by Sheryl's adopted brother, Skin. It happened when I was first brought to live here. I was serving dinner to the rest of the family when I heard Skin mutter something about it not being sweet and I turned to have a fist fly into my face. It took three of the other members to pull him off me. I had spent the rest of their visit recovering in my bedroom, Sheryl saying I would be more of a nuisance then help in my condition.

I just was setting the table when the doorbell ring. I waited for Sheryl or Road to answer the door but it didn't happen so I pushed my hair out of my face and wiped my hands on my apron I and went to answer the door. I opened the door to find Adam standing there, a umbrella laying over his shoulder. Behind him I could see the twins, David and Jasdero and then Skin, goodie. I moved to the side and they stepped in. Adam just nodded at me, Skin just grunted, Lulubell ignored me and the twins made faces at me. I went to go close the door thinking everyone had entered but it was stopped by a foot. I opened it more and seen Tyki leaning against the door jam, a seductive smile in place.

"Didn't forget about me now, did you girly." He said in a seductive purr. I stepped back to let him in, blatantly ignoring his advances.

"Now don't be like that girly, you'll hurt my feelings." He pouted and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hello Tyki, I hope you had a wonderful trip over." I monotoned as I plucked his fingers off my side. "If you will excuse me I still have dinner and drinks to prepare." He pouted more.

I groaned when I was out of his hearing range. Grabbing the tray of glasses, I headed to the family room. Adam, Skin and Lulubell were talking about something that seemed important. Road and the twins were most likely in the girls room brainstorming on ideas to make my life more of a living hell. I walked around mixing drinks, slightly eavesdropping.

"And he was in an orphanage? What does he look like?"

"Yes, apparently no one wants him because of his looks. He has white hair, darker complexion and gold eyes. He looks officially like the rest of our family."

"Whats his name?" Sheryl asked quietly, most likely not wanting me to overhear.

"Oh dear. Lulubell, what did you say his name was?" Adam asked the female.

"Wisely." Lulubell answered shortly.

"And you want me to adopt this boy?" It was Sheryl again. I froze.

"That was the idea, yes." Adam responded. I shook myself mentally and brought the tray over to served the drinks.

"Allen leave us and go prepare dinner." Sheryl dismissed me.

I turned to look at him as I told him I had already finished dinner and set the table. "Well then so fetch Road and the twins."

I bowed and left, only to once again have Tyki try to seduce me._ 'Goodie'_ I thought sarcastically. I tuned him out and knocked on Roads door. I stepped in and almost burst into laughter at the sight I saw. There was David and Jasdero sitting at Roads table, in frilly knee length pink dresses. Tyki was to busy laughing to flirt so I did what I was told and told them that dinner was ready. I left to hear an outburst by the twins. It seems that Road had threatened them to wear the frilly atrocities to dinner. I smirked thinking of the reactions they were going to get.

Once everyone was at the table I began serving everyone, making sure to give Skin a big helping of candied potatoes. Thankfully not getting beat when he tasted them. I left to go back to the kitchen when my name was called, not by Sheryl but by Adam. I was shocked but stopped anyway. "Yes sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sit, join us." My heart leapt in joy. This would be the fist time I ever sat at the table with the family. I sat down quickly before he could change his mind, I could see the glare Sheryl was sending to the head of the family. I kept quiet as everyone started eating, I sat quietly while everyone else ate the food, I didn't want to get yelled at for grabbing a plate from the kitchen.

It was lively to say the least, the twins were throwing food around, Road probably thinking about joining the two and the adults just let them to do as they please in favor of conversation and eating. I scowled slightly as the growing mess that I would have to clean up later.

Adam called everyone to attention by tapping his wine glass with his knife. The noise stopped instantly. Clearing his throat, the man began to talk.

"We will be adding another to our family within the week."

Road gasped. "Really!" She asked excitedly "Is it going to be a girl this time? Whats their name? Are they coming to live with us?" With the excited questions, Road was rising higher and higher off her chair. Tyki reached his hand over to clamp it the girls shoulder and plunked her back.

Adam chuckled. "No, Wisley is a boy." Road pouted.

"Don't we have enough boys in the family? After Nea left it was just Lulu and I." The silence was defining. Nobody was allowed to mention my mother in this house hold. I could feel all eyes were on me but it didn't last long as Adam cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. Wisely will be coming and staying here Road. He may be arriving in the next few days."

Road let out a whoop of joy as I internally sighed. _'Another person to boss me around I guess.'_

* * *

Wisely had been here for five days before Adam took the rest of the family back to their estate. Within those days I had found a slight companionship in the boy, when I was verbally abused when he was in the room I would see an appalled look on his face, I bet he would have stepped in if it weren't for his fear of getting thrown onto the streets. I understood his fears, I have them as well, that is why I haven't killed them all yet.

**XxXxXx**

I had just come home when the door bell rang. I went to go answer it, only to have Road beat me too it. In stepped a boy about my height and a slight build with wavy white hair that was held back by a wide band that covered most of his forehead,his skin was tanned like all the rest of the family and his eyes were slanted in shape and gold in color. He wore a brown coat that fell to his ankles and black shoes that looked as if they had been polished recently.

I stepped up to take his coat and he looked at me shocked, my first guess was because I had taken Adams coat then gestured for his but I was wrong the fist thing that came out of his mouth was a relieved sigh and a 'You have white hair too!' the others stared at me and I dropped my head, not wanting all this attention.

"May I take your coat, sir?"

"Oh right." He said taking the item off and handing it to me."My names Wisely, what's yours?" He asked and grabbed my free hand and kissed the back of it, making me blush like crazy.

I didn't get a chance to reply as Road pushed me out of the way and answered for me. "This is Allen, the servant girl." The last part was said threatening and hard. "But I'm Road, your new sister." She offered her hand to him, but he just shook it in return.

I could feel her glare burning into my back as hung up the coats.

Later that night Wisely had caught up to me after dinner in the kitchen. I suspect he wanted to sneak up on me but I acknowledged his presence before he even got close.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

I shook my head and continued on washing the dishes. "Just Allen is fine, Wisely."

"Alright just Allen. Can I ask you something?"

"Within reason I suppose." I look at him.

"Are you really just a servant girl as Road had said?" I stopped washing the plate and thought about it for a moment. Yes I was the one that did all the house work but I didn't get paid for any of it.

"It is complicated. Yes I take care of the house but I do not get paid for my services."

"Blackmail then?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"My mother was once a member of this family. I was sent to live here after she died and this is what I have been doing ever since." I said solemnly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

'_So am I.' _I thought to myself. "Thank you for the conversation but I have work to do, if you will excuse me."

"Uh sure." He left the room after that.

**XxXxXx**

'Allen." I heard Road call me as I walked past her open door.

"Yes Road?" I had a basket full of dirty clothing I needed to get started on.

"Lets play." She said dangerously and closed the door behind me. I had a feeling that this was going to be revenge for what had happened when Wisely had arrived and I was right.

Twenty minutes later I was walking out of her bedroom with left side of my forehead bleeding. Road had taken a particularly sharp knife and carved something into my skin, making it deep enough to scar probably for life. She had also sliced my side, it bled heavily but it wasn't deep enough to cause too much damage. With blood running into my left eye, I ran into someone and that someone happened to be the other whitette that lived in this house hold.

"What in the hell happened to you Allen?"

"Nothing. Its all just superficial." I tried to assure him.

"Don't 'nothing' me Allen, who hurt you?" I looked at him in shock.

"Road just got a little carried away is all."

He looked at me with piercing eyes. With a sigh he took ahold of one of my arms and dragged me to his bedroom and into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I asked unsure.

"What does it look like? I'm bandaging you up."

"Its okay, I have other things to do, just clean it and I'll bandage it up later."

"Allen, just please let me do this, please." I sighed and let him do as he pleased.

He worked in silence, cleaning off the blood. "Uh Allen? Did you know what Road did to your forehead?" He asked.

"No."

"Well you kind of have the sign of the devil on your face."

"Okay you lost me." I admitted.

"You have an upside pentagram carved into you skin. It's connected to your other scar though."

"Oh." He grabbed a small, white, cloth square and secured it over the star.

"On the bright side, it looks pretty neat."

I scoffed. "Thanks. Can I get back to work now?"

"Just one more second."

I huffed. He got close to my side and I backed up a step. "Getting a little close aren't you?"

"You have another cut, can I please clean it?"

"I've got this one."

He looked as if he wanted too protest for a moment then sighed and let me take care of it. "Just ask if you need help." And he left, closing the door behind him. I walked over and locked the thing. I took off my shirt and rinsed out the cloth before getting started on cleaning the wound, i bandaged it up and inspected the blood and slice in my shirt, it would be an easy mend but getting the blood out would be a challenge. I slipped it back on and cleaned up the mess. Unlocking the door and exiting I ran into the white haired boy's back.

"Oh sorry." He offered.

"Thank you for the help, Wisely. I have to get back to my chores now."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yea." _'Is he expecting me to be accepted into this family like he was?'_ I asked myself bitterly.

**TBC...**

**Dont forget to review, even if its to flame me **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once again I was working at Johnny's shop. I was sitting at front counter, in charge of taking orders, bored out of my tree. Customers have come and gone in spurts either to pick up their orders, to place orders or to just look at all the things Johnny has made and put up for sale. I wanted nothing more than too just go home but then Wisely would be there and that would just be awkward. _'Ever since he bandaged me up he doesn't seem to leave me alone and has a funny look in his eyes, it almost looks… lovingly' _My stomach dropped and my face paled. _'Ah shit, please tell me I'm wrong and that it's all in my head.' _I pleaded in dismay as I dropped my head too the counter and ruffled my hair in frustration.

My inner desperation was halted when the bell above the door jingled, signalling somebody entering the small shop. My head shot up in a flash. "Wel-" I started but the rest of the words were caught in my throat, with wide eyes I took in who was standing in front of me. He was of asian descent and had long blue, almost black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail ending at his chest with two pieces of the same length framing his face and bangs going straight across his forehead, just missing his narrow dark blue eyes. He was wearing a plain white, wrinkled button up that seemed to be a little big on him, it had the first two buttons undone and was tucked into his pants, a black vest that has seen better days placed over top the shirt with only the top button secured and black pants held on his hips with a brown leather belt and worn black shoes adorned his feet.

Forming my thoughts once again I spoke. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

He looked me up and down and I had to resist the urge to cover myself from his scrutiny. He tossed something onto the counter carelessly and spoke. "I need this repaired and I heard that this was the best tailors shop in town." He said.

"What is wrong with it sir?" I asked picking up the cloth and examining it. It was a light blue, traditional chinese styled shirt with a high collar that was outlined in a dark blue and the long sleeves also outlined in the same colour, there was a tear down the entire side and a few smaller cuts in various places.

Crossing his arms, he replied. "Che. As you can see it has a bunch of cuts and a large tare. Stupid beansprout." The last part was said under his breath. My eye twitched. "I see. I will tell Mr. Johnny when he returns. Is there any specific date you need this by?" I asked.

"Wednesday."

I looked at him. "There is a very long waiting line sir, I'm sorry but it might not be done by then." He glared. "Your a girl, why can't you fix it?" I dropped the shirt.

'_If it weren't broad daylight I would slit your throat you sexist asshole.' _"That is not what I am employed for _sir_." I said through gritted teeth. He plunked a small change purse too the counter. I picked it up and handed it back. "I will tell Mr. Johnny when you need it Mr?"

He smirked. "Kanda."

"Well BaKanda, I will tell Johnny when you need it. Would you like it dropped off somewhere or would you like to pick it up when it's finished?" _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_ I thought.

"I'll pick it up."

"Right." Just then the bell jingled again and in popped a another man with short red hair held up by a wide bandana, an eye patch covering his left eye, his right a brilliant green. A bright orange scarf wrapped around his neck, covering the top of a green shirt that had sleeves going down to his elbow. He was wearing white pants that clung to his legs and black boots that went to his knees. "Yuu-chan we gotta go, Rouelivers men are headed this way.

He spun around quickly and marched to the door. "Stupid rabbit what did I tell you about calling me that." He yelled and slammed the door shut.

I sat there blinking dumbly for a few seconds then dropped my head back to the counter groaning loudly.

"Allen, are- are you okay?" A timid voice asked behind me.

I looked up. There stood a woman of middle age with a pale face and brown eyes circled with deep bruises from lack of sleep and mousy brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her hands were held together in front of her chest. "Yes, Miranda, I'm fine."

"Oh." She giggled nervously. "What's wrong then?" I looked at her, Miranda is a shy sort of person who doesn't really have a lot of skill, which led her to being fired a bunch of times until she met Johnny; who with alot of patience and acceptance, hired the woman thus getting her back onto her feet.

"Kanda just came in."

Her hands dropped. "Y-y-you mean L-Lord Kanda?" She stuttered.

"The one and only, although I didn't know it was him and I acted rudely." Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Oh I hope this won't reflect badly on Johnny. I would hate for him to lose his business because of me." Miranda paled even more but before she got chance to speak, the bell rung for a third time.

"What would I loose my shop over?" Asked the owner.

I turned around and told him everything. Once I was done he spoke. "Well I think your worries are meaningless, Lord Kanda is a fair man and probably wouldn't think too much on it." He replied and held up his hand. "Now lets see that shirt, can't have him waiting now, can we. Oh and Allen, why does your hair look like a rats nest?"

My hand went up in confusion, trying to feel what he was talking about. "My hai-" I groaned. "Hey Miranda, do you have a brush I can use?"

All the while Johnny walked to the back, chuckling.

* * *

It was after dark when Johnny allowed me to go home. The air was slightly chilled signalling fall was almost here. _'Great, just what I need.' _I grumbled to myself. Winters were not the funnest for me because with the cold weather came more work like chopping wood, keeping the fires going etc. etc. and I would also have to sleep in the kitchen seeing as how my room was too cold. I blew my bangs out of my face and stopped, listening. My senses listening all around me, searching for the sound I heard just seconds ago.

Crunch, crunch.

'_Was there somebody following me?' _I question internally. Experimentally I start walking and the crunching sound followed, I stopped and it stopped as well, albit a little slower then my footsteps. I held back a laugh. Whoever was stalking me, wasn't very good at it. I resume my footsteps leading the stalker into a maze of alleyways until I reached a deadend, perfect. I spin around and hid in the shadows, seeing the person I walked up and spun him around, holding my knife to his throat, it was a disheveled, fat, balding man who had beady black eyes was missing a few front teeth and reeked of alcohol. He seemed to be uneasy on his feet.

"I will give you one minute for you to tell me why you are following me." I threaten, holding the blade closer.

His small eyes went wide. "I'z just look'n for a goo- *hic* lay."

Making a noise of disgust I pushed him away, he stumbled back and fell on his backside. He giggled drunkenly. "Hey where youz goin'girly? I'll *giggle* pay yo-" He didn't get too finish as I punched him in the face. His hand flew to his face, trying to stop the bleeding.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up so we were face to face "Say that again and I will do more than just break your nose you pig." I could smell the alcohol even more and resisted the urge to gag.

"Y-y-yes ma'am." He stuttered in fear.

I dropped him and he ran out of the alleyway like the demons of hell were after him.

Picking up my stuff and sheathing my knife, I walked out as well and stopped dead in my tracks. There stood Wisely looking at me with astonishment and a hint of fear. I regained my composer quickly. "Hello Wisely. I thought you were at home."

"I was until you didn't arrive. I went to see if you were still working with Mr. Johnny, but the shop was closed and he said you went home."

'_Fuck this is awkward.' _"I see, thank you for your concern but it wasn't really needed. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Yea I seen that."

I looked down. "How much did you actually see?" I inquired.

"Would you hurt me if I said all of it?" He winced.

I sighed. "No I won't hurt you. I'm sorry you seen that." I answered truthfully.

His shoulders sunk in relief and I swore I heard him say 'thank god.' then he straightened a little. "So where did you learn that? and, and where did you get that knife. Does Sheryl know you have it, cause if he doesn't I don't think he will be too happy."

I kept a blank face, internally wincing at his questions and wondering if it would be easier to knock him out and say he dreamt it all but instead I said. "Come on, if _you_ aren't home soon, Sheryl will worry." I turned and lead the way, the white haired boy trailing along, his eyes staring at me the whole way.

* * *

I ended up telling the white haired boy some bullshit story of what happened, because he wouldn't stop pestering me even after many attempts to get him to leave me alone. I was very glad that he bought my lie but I felt a little guilty as well, he's a nice kid and lying to him felt wrong but after reminding myself that it was for our safety, mostly my own, the guilt lessened a bit.

I was once again at the Boar's Nest, playing poker with a bunch of drunk idiots when I felt someone tap my shoulder. From my peripheral vision I seen somebody walk to the back corner and tip his hat at my direction. Focusing on the game once again I ended it quickly with a full house, officially running them dry. Collecting my winnings I made it to the where the man was sitting.

I sat down across from him and waited for him to speak. "I heard you are the one to talk to in order to get ahold of The White Clown." I had noticed that the man was shaking and looked to be quite nervous.

"That is correct." He reached into his coat pocket slowly and pulled out a coin purse. I held up my hand. "Let's hear the job before you pay me." I said

"Right." _'This guys is definitally an amature at dealing with assasins.'_

"Who's the target?" I asked, deciding to be nice and make things a tad bit easier for the man.

"Ryan Keethford and his _lover_ Evalin." He sneered. "The fucking bitch-"

"I don't need the reason just the names." I interrupted."Half the payment now and half when it's finished. Now is there a time limit?" I asked bored, staring at the dirt under my nails.

"The end of the month."

"Consider it done." He fished the money out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"And that's it?" He questioned. "Is that really all I needed?" He sagged in his seat a relieved look plastered to his face. "Damn this is easy. I should do this more often."

I held in my disgust at the man's attitude. "Just meet me here at the end of the month." I stood from my chair and left.

Even though my whole lifestyle revolved around killing people for others gain, there were just some clients that I wouldn't mind taking out for myself; like this newbie for example, the ones that get a thrill from ordering a hit on somebody. Mama had told me that at one point there was a silent agreement between assassins around the world, upheld up by the guilds like a code of honor: Don't take a client that has plans on starting a war or want someone's killed for no reason except to create sorrow but then greed and power came into play and that unspoken agreement became no more along with the disband of guilds.

I will be the first to admit that us assassins are the worst in the lines of corruption.

* * *

I stood the roof of a building, my cloak billowing behind me, going over the information I had acquired over the past few weeks. Ryan Keether owned a small flower shop down the lane from the tailor shop. His fiancee, Evalin worked there with him. They were a sweet couple, loved by all and loved everyone just as equally. '_It's such a shame for me too kill them.' _

The couple were walking home after a long day of work. She stood a few feet away from him as he locked up the front door when they started to walk, I followed, listening to the two of them talk and her giggle as he said something funny. They stopped in the middle of an empty and dark street. _'Time to make my move.'_

I jumped from the roof into a small alley, landing with a barely there thump. Slithering out and sticking to the shadows I approached from behind and ever so carefully unsheathed 'Musician' making sure to not make a sound. I went to go stab him from behind when he turned swiftly and blocked my attack with his own dagger, the blades singing against one another at they ground together.

'_Fuck, he's an assassin too.'_ He turned to face the red headed woman and told her to run and without further hesitation, she did. When she was out of sight he spoke."Well well well, what have we here?" He sneered. "If it isn't the infamous White Clown, out for a late night stroll?"

I gritted my teeth and maneuvered my blade so his slide of the side of musician and then I jumped back a few feet.

"What no quick kills tonight, and I thought you were a pro at this." He goaded.

I kept silent, keeping my emotions out of play. A smirk played on my lips. "It's only polite to introduce yourself, seeing as how you know who I am." His eye twitched. _'I wonder if he's new to this profession.'_ "I dare saw I don't think I've ever heard of you." His eye twitched again and his hand gripped his dagger.

He straightened his posture and dipped his head a little. "My name is Ryan Keether, also known as the Gravedigger." He stated proudly.

"You know, you shouldn't be flaunting your title around like that but I don't think it matters seeing as I've never even heard of you and I know alot of assasins." I goaded. He ran at me and I spotted 4 openings. I smirked and kicked him in the ribs once he was close enough. His knife slashed at my thigh drawing a thin line of blood.

I leaned closer to his bent over frame to whisper into his ear. "Your new at this aren't you?" Bringing my elbow down so it connected with the back of his neck, he fell to the ground his hand still clenching his weapon. "One word of advice, Mr. Gravedigger, never let your emotions compromise you." I brought Musician down too his throat and sliced. The next thing I know I was laying on the ground, my vision blurry and my head feeling like it's going to split. Blinking I looked to over to see Evalin with a plank of wood in her hands. _'Damn I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.' _I stood up a slowly, one hand pressed to the side of my head.

"Y-you killed him didn't you, you monster." The woman yelled, her voice thick with an accent. Tears were running down her face.

"Would you like join him, miss?" I asked rhetorically. She dropped the plank and ran, I chased after her, ignoring the pounding in my head.

She stopped to catch her breath, me not too far behind her. Resisting the urge to start gasping I walked up to her. "You said I was a monster but did you know, he killed people too?" I questioned. Her pretty face darkened in horror.

"You're lying, Ryan wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh but I'm not Ms. Evalin."

She switched tactics. "If you'll come near me, I'll scream."

"Do it." And I lunged at her. She moved a little to the left and I stabbed her arm. Her scream made my head want to split in two. I yanked my knife out and tripped her as she started to run past me, pushing me to the side in the process. She started to crawl towards a nearby wall. I placed my hand on the wall as I started to get dizzy, blinking to clear my vision I walked towards the woman. She was laying on her stomach, I flipped her around and howled in pain as she thrust something sharp into my side, looking down I seen that it was the dagger that Ryan was using. I smiled and started to chuckle quietly which turned into a full fledged laugh. Evalin coward at the sound. I pulled out the knife with a grimace and threw it too the ground. "I'll admit girl, you have some guts."

She shrank into herself further." Please don't kill me." She whispered.

I shrugged. "Do can do." I brought my foot down onto her kneecap feeling the bone crunch beneath my weight, the pain made her scream again. I smirked. "Such a lovely sound, don't you agree."

She was crying now. "Oh, do shut up." I drawled. I brung out my gun and shot her in the head. The silence deafening after the loud pop and screams. The dizziness from blood loss and the possible concussion overwhelmed me for a second, I threw my hand out to steady myself as I waited for it to pass. _'I need to get out of here, I can't go to the house, not with injuries like these though,so where? Johnny's maybe? He might help me, he has before.' _Voices and barking dogs rang in the distance and I make a quick decision and fled the crime scene. I ran into something knocking it over, the knot holding the mask on my face coming loose resulting in it coming off as I fell. I heard a gasp as I got to my hands and knees, looking up I see Wisely. _'Not again.'_

"Allen? What the hell! Is that Blood on you? Are you injured?" The voices were getting closer and I looked behind to see lights coming towards us, just around a corner.

"No time." I gritted out. Grabbing my mask I pulled my tired body too it's feet. Then I grabbed Wisely's collar and dragged him between two buildings. I pushed him against one and stood in front of his. so close that our bodies were smushed together then I covered us with my cloak.

"I think he went that way!" A voice yelled.

Wisely started to squirm at our closeness, hid movement aggravating my injuries. "Quite moving I hissed partly in pain and partly in annoyance. He stopped immediately.

The voices got farther and farther away the longer we stayed like that. Waiting a few more moments I took a chance and pulled away and leaning on the wall beside the confused whitette.

"Allen, what the hell is going on?Why are you wearing that?W-where in gods name did all that blood come from?" His questions were frantic.

My adrenaline was running on nearly empty and I wanted to sleep for the next 30 years but I knew I couldn't. Pushing away from the wall I stood in front of him. "Please just get me out of here and I will answer any questions I can."

He nodded and then stepped closer to me, pulling my left arm around his neck and carefully held onto my right side. "Let's get you to the hospital." He said but I dug my feet in.

"No not there."

"Fine then, lets go home" He asked I shook my head. He sighed in exasperation. "Then where?"

My eyes fell to the ground."Take me too Johnny's. Please."

"What can he do? You need medical attention, Allen."

"He can help me." I answered him. "I can't go to the hospital, Sheryl will know. I just can't go there. Please help me get too Johnny's or I will go there myself."

He grumbled but held onto gripped my arm tighter. "Later, you are answering all my questions."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

* * *

We were standing in front of the tailor shop, the owner living above his store.

"Johnny, open up." I called the best I could as my friend pounded on the door. The window above opened and out popped the a pale face with brown curly hair.

"Allen?" He asked confused. His eyes widening in shock as he seen the state I was in. He popped back through the window, you could hear his running down the stairs and falling in front of the door. If I weren't in so much pain, I would have laughed. He stood up and opened the door ushering us in quickly. We stood in the dark shop awkwardly. Johnny and Wisely having a staring match.

"Hi." I said in an attempt at break the tension that was building. Johnny looked at me, breaking the contest between the two males.

"What the hell happened to you Allen?" He asked once he had taken a proper look at me.

"I've been trying to get her to tell me since I found her." The white one muttered. I ignored him.

"My latest target wasn't as easy as I thought they were gonna be." I whispered, ashamed that I let myself think like that.

The adults features softened a little. "Oh Allen, why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"I looked at him with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't risk it, besides you told me once that you have a friend thats a doctor."

He sighed and looked at Wisely, pointing to the back of the store he said. "Lets take her upstairs and I'll call Komui."

"Thank you." I breathed out. My movements were starting to get sluggish so Wisely picked me up princess style and carried me that way. I closed my eyes,head resting against his shoulder as we made it to the living quarters.

"Put her down on the couch, I will be back in a second." I heard Johnny say. I felt him lower me and I whined a little at the lose of his warmth, making him chuckle. He sat on the floor close to my head, his back facing me. A comfortable silence settled between the two of us, we could hear Johnny talking on the phone I was dozing when Wisely spoke."You shouldn't fall asleep."

"I know." I mumbled.

"Talk to me, tell me" He hesitated. "Tell me about your day."

Pausing many times, I told him about cleaning the mansion and playing with children in the street when I went down to the market. Wisely shook me awake a few times but after the third, he just gave up and let me doze. It was a little past midnight when a resounding knock came from downstairs, waking the owner of the house and myself. Getting up from his seat at the table, Johnny went to go answer. A few minutes later he came back with a man with purple, shoulder length hair that curled at the ends, he had glasses covering dark purple eyes. (Sorry if that's wrong.) In his hands he held a heavy black leather bag.

"Hello~." He said walking up to the two whitettes. "My name is Komui Lee and I'm gonna guess that you are Allen and Wisely. Now which ones which?" He had a huge grin on his face, one that could rival Tyki's when he's in the mood to be psychotic.

Wisely stood up and introduced them. "I am Wisely and the one on the couch is Allen. Thank you for taking care of her, Mr. Komui"

Komui laughed. "Just Komui is fine, now lets see the patient." He bent down and took the spot Wisely just left. He went unbuttoned Allen's cape then went to undo the shirt but paused and looked at the barely conscious girl. "Do you want them to stay?" Allen shook her head, not wanting the two males to see her scars and other body parts. The doctor turned and looked at the two telling the two to leave, they left with minimal hesitation letting the girl keep her privacy.

Wasting no more time Komui went back to opening up her shirt, when he seen what was underneath he whistled. "Thats quite the canvas you've got there." He joked. I chuckled a little.

"Hey Johnny." The man called. The brown haired man peeked around the corner, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Yea." He squeaked.

"Can you please bring me a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth."

Johnny nodded and went too go grab the requested items, coming back shortly, Komui met him halfway and took it from him. Sitting back down, he started cleaning the wounds as gently as he could. Every now and then he would press a bit harder, earning him a hiss of pain. Not wanting to make too much noise, I gripped the couch and bit my lip. Once he was finished he sat up straight and pushed up his glasses.

"Young lady how did you get so many scars?" He asked in concern.

"A combination of things." I mumbled, hoping he would take that and leave the topic alone but alas, he didn't.

"Like?"

"Living on the streets."

"And?" He continued.

Looking him straight in the eye I said. "And being an assassin."

His cheeks puffed out as he tried to hold in his laughter but he failed and his voice echoed off the walls. "Thats a good one. Now what's the real reason?" He asked wiping a tear out of his eye. He looked at me with a smile on his face, waiting for the real reason but once he seen that I was serious, his face fell. "Oh dear, I see. It's such a shame to see such a bright and young person to be pushed into those kinds of professions." He said sadly.

I glared at him. "With all do respect. I was not pushed into anything, I chose this out of my own free will and I would do it all again if given the choice."

He put his hands up in a 'surrender' motion. "Okay, okay. Well Allen the wounds on your side and leg has to be stitched up and unfortunately I do not have anything that will numb the area-"

"Do it." I ordered, my voice unwavering.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said do it. I can handle the pain."

Purple eyes widened in shock. "A-are you sure. The pain will be excruciating and you most likely will not be able to move for a few days."

"I've felt worse. Please just go ahead." Komui relented with a sigh and dug in his bag for his needle and thread. He called Johnny and asked for some alcohol to use as an antiseptic. When he got that he dosed the needle and had me drink some of the bitter liquid.

"Lets start with the leg shall we." He said, mostly to himself and set to work closing up the slash. I gritted my teeth and held my breath as I felt the needle go through my flesh and the thread following and pulling taunt after every little yank the doctor gave. When he cut the thread he looked over to see how I was faring. I was covered in sweat and gasping for air, the cushion my hands were gripping now had deep imprints on them. He let me lay there catching my breath for a few minutes and then asked if I was ready for the next one. With a nod he started, with the process starting again the pain intensified and I passed out thankful that the pain finally ended for now.

* * *

When I awoke it was too light in my face. Hearing soft voices float through the air, I glanced to my side and seen Wisely laying on the floor head resting on his arms, fast asleep. I went to go reach down but winced slightly as something on my side pulled, looking down I seen somebody had placed a blanket over me. Sliding my arm from underneath, I brushed the boys shoulder, he shot awake instantly. Looking around with sleep filled eyes when he spotted me he called. "Allen!"

The other voices instantly stopped and the sound of chairs scraping across the floor was heard. In walked in Komui,followed my Johnny. "How are you feeling?" Asked the doctor as he walked closer.

"Like I fell out of a tree." I answered my throat felt like sandpaper and my voice was croaky like I haven't used it for a few days. I turned my head too face the back of the couch and closed my eyes, only too open them when I felt a hand on my forehead. My discolored hand shot out to grab whoever was touching me.

"I was only checking for a fever." Komui said pulling back a little. I released his wrist which he held to his chest and started massaging it. "Thats some grip you have there, not too mention those reflexes."

"Thanks." I mumbled going to sit up. I was stopped but a hand too my left shoulder, which pushed me down carefully. "I need to go home, Komui. I have obligations to take care of."

"Nope." He grinned.

"Nope?" I gaped. "Why not?"

He put his hands on his hips. "Well young lady, for one your injuries and body need rest and for two. Well you've been out for two days with a fever."

My eyes went wide and I shot up, too quick for anyone to react. "I've been what?!"

"You've been out for two days." Komui repeated. I swung my legs off the couch and stood up, vertigo forcing me back down again.

"W-What. I. It couldn't- I was only- Shit." I settled on. My head falling into my hands. I looked too Wisely. "Oh shit, what about Sheryl?" I asked, suddenly afraid for my wellbeing.

"Allen calm down. I took care of it." He answered me. I opened my mouth too ask how but he beat me to it. "I told him that you had to go out of town for a few days to pick up something for your employer." I looked at Johnny for confirmation. He nodded and I leaned into the couch with relief.

"When am I expected back?"

"In another two days." I nodded.

"Well now since that's over with, why don't we have some coffee." Komui broke through.

**TBC….**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After coffee and checking me over once more, Komui left saying he had other patients to see to. Johnny had graciously told me I could stay as long as I had/wanted to and left as well to open the shop. Me and Wisely were left alone in silence.

'_Well since Ryan and Evalin are dead and it is the end of the month, I should go down to the Boar's Nest.'_ My thoughts halted for a moment. _'But I don't think I could leave here without upsetting someone. Shit what am I gonna- Wait a moment.'_ I turned and looked at Wisely, who eyed me wearily and most likely trying to figure out what I'm planning on doing.

"Hey Wisely." I called sweetly

"Yes." He scooted a little farther away from the couch I was resting on.

"Can you help me with something." I asked batting my eyelashes for an extra measure.

He edged farther away. "Like?"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I waved in an off-handed manner. "It's nothing bad. I just need you to collect a payment for me later tonight."

He thought for a moment. "Okay." He shrugged. "Where and when?"

"Do you know where the Boar's Nest is?"

He nodded. "Good, can you be there just after sun down?."

"And what else?" He asked me, he must have seen my confused expression casue he elaborated. "You have that 'there's more to it' look."

'"I need you to be in disguise." I reached over and grabbed my cloak - which was now blood and tear free - and threw it at him along with my mask. He gaped at me.

"You're the White Clown?" He asked in fear and awe.

I nodded studying my hands."Allen. You're a legend on the streets, do you know that?"

"Yea. I know." I admitted quietly.

"Does anyone else know?"His voice was just as quiet. I shook my head."Why not?"

I raised my head and stared at him through my bangs. He looked tired, his eyes had dark bags and he was pale. Raising my head a little more I seen the many emotions playing across his face, but the most noticeable was concern, worry, fear and awe. "I made a promise to someone that I intend to keep no matter what."

He pushed my hair back in a brotherly manner. "If I may, who was it?" He asked softly, then. "You don't have to say if you don't want too, I understand, it's personal." Now it was his turn to study the floor.

"It was my mother." I said after a while.

"Your. Mother?" He asked in confusion. "Do you mean Sheryl's late wife?" I shook my head.

"No, my mother's name was Nea. She isn't my real mother but her and Mana- my father- adopted me off the streets." I smiled. "She was the most caring, loving person I have ever had the joy of meeting. She loved me with all her heart. My Papa loved me too but he was gone alot with work."

"She sounds like a lovely person. I wish I get to meet her soon." Wisely said in kindness.

"She's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry too hear that." I shrugged. "Is that how you ended up living with Sheryl and Road?"

I nodded. "It was her last wish that I kept what I am a secret from her family, just like she did. Although she never did give me a reason why."

"I see." He folded his hands." You know, you never did tell me."

"Tell you what?" I inquired, confused.

He smirked. "What are you Allen?"

I looked at him hard. "Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." Then I caught on._'Say it to my face.' _Was what he was telling me.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded. "Are you positive?" He looked like a child waiting for a piece of candy. I smirked. "Only fools are positive." I joked.

"Well then I'm a fool." He stated impatiently. "Now tell me."

I chuckled and opened my mouth. "And no bullshit, either." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you want to know or not?"

My answer was a meek 'yes please'. "Then shut up and let me talk."

"Yes ma'am."

Taking a deep breath I told him."I am an assassin."

Silence.

"How long have you been one?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Gold eyes alit with curiosity.

I drew my legs to my chest and pulled the blanket up so it covered all the way up to my nose, thinking about it. "Since I was 7 so nine years almost ten."

His eyes widened. "You were so little." His voice was breathy and his tone was full of disbelief

I chuckled. "Yep. Assassination is what gave me a home and death was all around me when I lived on the streets. So when I found out that my adoptive parents killed people for a living I decided that, that was what I wanted to do, I wanted to follow in their footsteps."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Pretty strong convictions for a 7 year old." He teased.

I snorted. "Yea right. But when you grow up the way I did, you have to be mature or well you end up dead"

"So tell me about this person I am suppose to meet tonight." He changed the topic.

"Well for one he is one of humanities scum." I started and went on telling him what to expect and how to deal with things if they went wrong - which I assured him they usually didn't - and what he could do as he waited for the man. "I will lend you musician so that if he starts the leave, you can pin his sleeve too the table." I said with a grin. "Or you can put it through his hand, which ever you want." I said as an afterthought.

"You really do have a darkside, don't you?" He chuckled both a little nervous and amused.

I didn't even bother to answer as it was pretty apparent. "So you'll do it?"

He nodded his head. "Yea, I guess so but I have to say, I'm pretty nervous about it."

"Don't be. Just keep the hood up and the mask on and you'll be fine." I said with a yawn, suddenly feeling very worn out and tired. He gave me a small smile. "Get some sleep, I've kept you up longer than I should have." I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I yawned again.

"No Allen, you need sleep. I will be here when you wake up. I promise." He added as an afterthought.

Finally I nodded as sleep pulled at my mind. Laying down I let Wisely cover me up with a blanket. He kissed my forehead and just as I was about to drop off into oblivion I heard him whisper. "Sleep tight little sister."

'_I guess it was a platonic kind of love.'_ Was my last conscious thought.

* * *

**Wisely**

I walked down the snow covered streets of London and slipped between two buildings and reversed the cape and pulled on Allen's mask -which was surprisingly soft for it's looks. Wiping my sweaty hands on my pants I walked across the street and into the Boar's Nest with the words _don't screw up' _running through my head.

I pushed open the doors and walked in. Everything went silent for a moment as all the patrons and workers looked towards the door and at me. I swallowed heavily thinking they know I'm not the real deal but then everyone went back to what they were doing previously and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Big mistake. As I walked to the counter I inhaled the scent of vomit, alcohol and male body odor. _'It's a wonder how Allen can stand being in places like this almost every night._

As I reached the bartender I ordered a mug of beer and went to the back corner, not noticing the weird the bartender had given me. There was already someone sitting at one of the tables and I walked towards that person.

"This seat taken?" I asked. The person looked up at me and shook his head. Taking a seat he started.

"You made quite the commotion killing off those two." He sounded annoyed.

"Yes, but I got the job done, did I not." Crossing my legs and 'examined' my glove clad nails.

"True but more discretion would have been appreciated." The man threw back snidely.

"Remember to tell me that next time, now the payment. Please."

The customer growled and all but threw the bag of coins at me. I smiled at him. "Pleasure doing business with you, sir." The man paled and practically ran from the vicinity. Chuckling under my breath I pocketed the bag and got up. Chugging my beer I walked to the door, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hey Clown, How About a game?" I turned around to see the speaker was one of the men playing poker.

"Maybe next time." The man nodded and I fled out the door and into the alley.

"Never again." I tell myself as I flip the cape around and take off the mask. I flip the item around so I am looking at the outside of the mask. "How in the bloody hell can she even see out of this damned thing." I ask the silence around me.

"Cause the damned thing is specially for her." I jump a foot in the air at the response and look around me. A little ways down- closer to the back of the alley- stood a tall man with long, vibrant red hair a white mask covering half his face. The mysterious man was wearing a black coat that just brushed the top of his boots, lined with gold. The redhead strolled closer and I could see the cigarette he was smoking.

"C-C-Can I help you?" I Stuttered. The man leaned down and annoyed brown stared into frightened gold. The man smirked and blew smoke in my face, making me cough.

"Yes, you can tell me where my idiot apprentice is."

**TBC….**

**I was gonna post this chapter on Tuesday but I didn't have internet, so sorry(ish) about that. Please review, I would really appreciate it if the reviews consisted of more than "A few grammatical errors", "Good job" or "Update soon" Please point out my errors or tell me what you liked. Once again please review and I will try to update sooner next time. Tokyo10 out! **


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING: OOC Cross, at least I think so.**

**Chapter 5**

**Wisely**

"Uh who?" My eyebrows drew together in confusion. The man huffed in both annoyance and exasperation.

"Really boy, the White Clown."

'_Oh.'_ "Um and who are you exactly?"

A vein popped out on the man's face."Her teacher you dumbass."

I bristled at the insult. "Well sorry _sir_ but what is your name, not your relations." I spat.

"The names Cross Marian kid. Now take me to my idiot apprentice or you will face hell."

I gulped at the obvious threat and looked around for an escape route but my search halted as I recalled something he said._ 'Teacher. This prick arrogants Allen's teacher?! Then even if I do escape then I wouldn't get far, this mans a top notch assassin and someone like me is not going to successfully escape him.'_

I decided to go with the more safer choice and lead him to Allen. "Fine, follow me."

"Thatta boy." The urge to punch this man was growing by the second.

As Allen's teacher and I walked towards Johnny's house I could hear the little sounds of disgust coming from the redhead and it made me wonder why, we weren't in the slums in fact this street was one of the nicer areas to be living in but this Cross Marian fellow kept looking at it like it was the gunk underneath is shoe.

Finally we stopped at Johnny's house and I knocked on the back door, waiting for Allen or John to answer. When the door began to open it came with a voice.

"You know you didn't have to-" Allen's silver eyes went impossibly large as she went as white as the bandage wrapped around her head. "M-M-Master." _'So she does know him.' _

I looked towards the man and seen he was smirking. "You were careless, weren't you."

She looked away and blushed, her earlier shock -or was it fear?- transformed into embarrassment. "Yes." She muttered.

Cross scoffed. "And I thought I taught you better than that, insolent brat."

Allen's left eyebrow twitched. "Okay, so I got cock and I screwed up because of it." Her anger dissolved quickly and in it's place came shame. "I'll do better next time."

"You better girl." The smug look was back. "Or you'll be facing another few years in my care."

Allen, the poor girl, stuttered out words, trying to form an intelligent sentence.

"Uh. If I may interject. Allen, who is this man?" Her silver eyes flew to me.

"Wisely, right sorry. This is my master Cross Marian."

"Right, I think we got that." I replied dryly

"Sorry." Muttered Allen. She looked around and stepped aside. "Please come in."

Cross walked past her and called out. "Idiot apprentice, do you have any liquor?"

Allen groaned loudly leaning against the door as she buried her head in her arms.

"Rough day?" I teased. She just glared at me.

* * *

**Allen**

"What are you here for?" I asked as soon as everybody sat down. Locking gazes with my teacher, I saw a small hint of concern underneath his usual cockiness.

"Can't a master visit their apprentice once in awhile?" He smirked

"I find that very unlikely coming from you." I scowled

"Fine. I did come here for a reason, a couple to be exact." He reached into his coat pocket and tossed me a small box, about the size of an envelope. I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't sit there looking at it. Open it you fool."

I glared at him but tore the faded gold wrapping off, opening the box I gasped sharply. Inside sat a knife about the length of my forearm. I slid it out of it's gold decorated sheath, the hilt was a pair of decorative scissor handles that had a few red beads on the bottom and sides, it's blade was long and when turning it on it's side, I was the blade came apart, just like a pair of scissors. Grasping the handle I open and closed the two blades a few times, enjoying the sound of smooth metal sliding against smooth metal.

I looked up and stared at my master and wordlessly he handed me a letter. I all but ripped it open.

**_Dear little Allen._**

**_If you are reading this, it's means I am dead and I did not get the pleasure of giving you this for your sixteenth birthday. I seen you eyeing it at a store we passed one day and just knew I had to get it for you. Your father was very reluctant of me getting this for you but he relented soon after, between just you and me I would have gotten it for you anyway. Happy sixteenth birthday my baby girl. I love you and I hope you have a fulfilling life._**

**_Forever and always your mother, Nea_**

I felt tears well up in my eyes and quickly blinked them back. The last thing my mother had gotten me.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Your parents couldn't very well keep it in the house since you were such a little sneak, so they asked me to hang onto it. I've contemplated selling it but I know Nea would haunt me till the day I died."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't mention it kid." He muttered.

"What are your other reasons for being here?" I asked.

"None of your damn buisness ya brat." Well moment over, I guess.

"Fine." We glared at each other until a timid cough made us look away. Wisely, right.

"Sorry Wisely, I kinda forgot you were there." I gave him a sheepish smile which he returned.

"It's okay." He answered standing up and handing me my folded up cape with a little change purse on top.

"Oh right. Thanks again, I owe you one." Dumping out the coins I started counting, making sure the client didn't play me for a fool. $500 good I pulled out a fifty and handed it to the other whitette. "Here."

He looked back and forth between the money and myself. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not taking that."

"Why not, you earned it."

"How? All I did was go to the bar."

"And you help me out when I was bleeding all over the damned road."

"So what, you're family."

"Plus you put up with my fevered ass for three whole goddamned day."

"Allen. I'm not taking your bloo- hard earned cash."

"You were about to say blood money."

Wisely sighted. "Yes. I was."

"Well~ If he doesn't want it, I'll take it." Cross intervened.

"You're not helping." I grit through my teeth.

"No I'm not." He answered. "But my idiot apprentice, don't force him to take something he doesn't want."

I sighed and dropped my outstretched arm. "Fine." I looked at my bare feet. "At least let me treat you somehow."

He smiled. "Take me out for dinner and you got yourself a deal."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Fine, you got yourself a deal."

"So if he's not gonna take the money, can I"

"Cross. Thank you dearly for bringing this to me, I greatly appreciate it but please get out." I resisted the urge to bang my head off a table.

"Hey Wisely, can I talk to you before you leave?" Cross had left Half hour ago and Wisely was close to a coming home late.

"Yea, what's wrong Allen?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Are you okay with all of this?"

He shrugged. "Why?"

"Well. You seem like you are taking this way too calmly. Shouldn't you be wary of me or I don't know try to turn me in for murder."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and started straight into my eyes. "Allen, I've had three whole days to think about your predicament and honestly, I can care less about what you do for a living. As long as you don't have an order to come after me then I'll try to support you how ever I can even if that means helping you out every once in awhile or that I have to lie to Sheryl. I mean I can't lie and say it didn't scare the ever loving hell out of me at first but you are still the same girl I met before and nothing's going to change that."

I hugged him with all my strength. "Thank you."

"You can trust me, I promise." He buried his face in my shoulder.

We pulled away from each other. "I have to go, Sheryl will start to worry if I'm not back soon. I will see you tomorrow, right."

"Yep." I smiled brightly. "Have a good night. Please be safe."

"I will."

I closed the door and headed back upstairs. Johnny was in the kitchen drinking tea and working on what seemed to be a dress.

"What's that Johnny?" I asked, grabbing my own cup.

Johnny looked at me. "It's a dress for my little cousin. She turned five a few days ago and I haven't had the time to finish it lately." He cut off the thread and held the dress up for me to see. It was a small frilly baby pink dress that had puffy sleeves that only went down to the shoulder, lace outlined the sleeves, neckline and the bottom. There was also a small little design on the corner.

"I think it's cute." I smiled making him blush bright red.

"Thank you Allen." He mumbled.

"Do you need any help in the shop tomorrow?"

He thought for a moment. "Miranda is going to be in so I've got all the help I need, how come?"

I groaned and sat on the floor. "I'm going stir crazy just sitting around."

Johnny started laughing at me. "Oh Allen." He sighed

I pouted.

Johnny let me work in the shop the next day after I cleaned his apartment but I wasn't allowed to help any of the customers since I was suppose to be 'out of town'. Most of my injuries have healed all that's left is the knife wounds on my side, which still pull when I lift something heavy or turn too fast.

I swear the only excitement I had was when Miranda dropped a box full of leftover fabrics, either than that I was stuck sitting on the stool in the back. I was almost tempted to go home but that would have probably made Johnny and Miranda worry.

Sitting on a taller chair standing just on two legs with my foot braced against the counter, the doorbell echoed signalling the counter. Dropping my foot I stood to go to the back but a voice called out.

"Allen, is that you~?"

Stopping mid step, I turned around. There stood Tyki and Road. Holding back a groan I pulled up a fake smile. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were home, girly." There was a undercurrent of malice lacing Tyki's voice.

"Because." _'Crap common Allen, think of something.'_"Because I just got back."

"Is that so, well Sheryl will be pleased to see that you are back in one piece but he'll be quite annoyed with you unexpected leave." Tyki mused.

I looked down. "Yes well. It was a last minute order and Johnny's regular employee wasn't able to go fetch the order due to some…. health reasons. So I volunteered."

Road and Tyki looked at each other with expressions of disbelief. It was Roads turn to talk now. "Any what did Mr. Johnny have you fetch?"

I swear I felt my gut fall too my toes."Mr. Johnny asked me too…."

"Too go get some very fine silk for a customer. You know his work is very popular among the upper classes, I believe you even have some dresses made by him Road."

At the mention of clothes, Roads face lit up in delight. "They are rather excellent pieces of work."

I smiled. "I bet he'll be happy to hear that."

The two left after Road ordered a few dresses. Even though I was grateful for their leave, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were suspicious of me. With an internal note to be more careful in the future I set back too sitting on a balancing stool, that is until a rather unpleasant though came to me. I have to go back to the mansion tonight.

**TBC…...**

**A/N: I am so very sorry. I meant to update sooner but things happened and I couldn't, from here on out I'll update as soon as I can not once a month like I was trying to do since life is biting me in the ass with being busy uhg. I fixed the POV issue with the previous chapter, sorry for the confusion and thank you too those who pointed that out. Please drop a in a review :) HOPE YOU ENJOYED BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I almost wished that I had never returned to that god forsaken place. The house was a disaster, dirty dishes and laundry scattered all over the kitchen and basement level and the floors looked like they haven't been cleaned in years . Don't even get me started about my room or the hallway leading to Road's.

Getting back, I met Sheryl in his office where he proceeded to give me orders to clean the house _and _make dinner within the hour. Since daylight is gone, the laundry won't get done until tomorrow and there weren't many groceries in the cupboards so there wasn't many ideas there. So I was very limited on what was able to be clean and what wasn't.

An easy made meal and a semi clean house later, I collapsed on my bed both sore and dead tired. I wanted to drop off into the oblivion of sleep but there was still one thing that needed to be done. I haven't seen Wisely since last night and that concerned me. Shivering because of the cold, I moved down to his room.

I knocked on the door a few times before it slowly opened to reveal a sleep mused and half asleep Wisely. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and rushed to hug him, making him stumble a bit. His warmth seeped into my cold skin, stopping my shivering. His hands came down from his face and wrapped around my shoulders, his cheek resting against the top of my head. I felt safe and protected in his arms.

"Well hello to you too Allen." He began. "How come you're back so soon?"

I didn't answer right away, instead I buried my face into his chest more and mumbled my answer. "Road and Tyki caught me at Johnny's store."

Wisely snorted a laugh. I felt him lean too look into the hallway and then drag me into his room, shutting the door behind us. I think he misjudged the distance between the door and the bed because the next thing I knew was we were laying on his bed, me on top of him.

Staring into his eyes, I felt the blood rush up my neck and across my face and I tried to get off him only he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Looking down at his face, I saw him trying to fight his own blush, but he wasn't succeeding. His lips moved and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly but nothing came out. I sighed.

"Something I can help you with or can I please get off your lap?" I joked. He smiled at that and I returned the gesture.

"Ah. I know that you don't hold any romantic feelings about me and I finally understood my feelings for you. So- uh- I was wondering, can I please call you." His blush darkened and he covered his eyes with his forearm. "Can I call you 'Little sister?'" I could have sworn that he squeaked out the last part but I wouldn't tell him that.

With his blush so dark and his obvious embarrassment I began to giggle quietly. I moved my hand too my mouth and saw his arm move a smidge and then more as he grew confused. Swallowing down the last of my giggles I leaned down and kissed the top of his head and grinned at him. "Only if I can call ya brother."

He laughed again and I rolled off and hissed in pain as I pulled my side a bit. My hand flew too my injury with hopes of easing the pain and I collapsed onto the bed. Wisely sat up so fast I wasn't sure when he moved, slipped my hand away and pulled my shirt up, ignoring my squawk of protest. "Wisely I'm fine, I just pulled my stitches a little. I doubt there's anything wrong." But he ignored me and lit the candle on the bedside table, it's flame lighting up the room quite a bit for it's small size. Bringing it closer to my stomach he held it with one hand and removed the bandage with the other. I did nothing, just let him inspect my injuries to sate his worries. In the corner of my eye I saw him grimace and I gasped when the bandage pulled against the wound. "I thought it stopped bleeding." I gritted through my teeth.

He spared me a glance and got off the bed and into his bathroom. Returning a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a white cloth. "You must have overstressed the stitches while you were cleaning up earlier." Was his response. I Opened my mouth to tell him that I hadn't worked that hard but he interrupted me.

"Don't try too make up any excuses or lies Allen." Wisely focused on cleaning the dried up blood away." I may have been in my room all this time but don't think I haven't heard you cleaning the house or that you made dinner. Both most likely requiring heavy lifting." He must have seen the glare I sent his way because he fixed his sentence."Heavier than what an injured person is suppose to be lifting."

He dropped the stained cloth back into the bowl and stared at me and I stared right back. "I can't slow down let alone stop with my life because of a small injury Wisely. Sherly will kick me out of the house or worse, marry me off too the first one that comes a knocking. I would rather deal with pain then having to be a devoted wife too somebody that wasn't my choosing."

"You could just kill the person and be done with it." He pointed out, much too my annoyance.

"I don't kill for my own gain."I stated coldly.

His hands came up in surrender. "Okay. I'm sorry I said that but it is true." He went silent for a long moment." If you won't stop working for a few more days then let me help you out. Only with the stuff that would be strenuous on you of course and just for a few days or until you can move around without pain and/or fear of making it worse." His golden eyes were so pleading and desperate that I felt my resolve crack just a little and it must have shown in my face because the next thing Wisely said broke it all together. "Do it for me. So I can stop worrying about you?"

I groaned out a fine and rolled onto my uninjured side, facing away from the other person in the room. He didn't see the hesitant smile that wormed it's way across my face or the happy look of finally being cared for in how ever many years. _'It's warm in here.' _I realized with murky, sluggish thoughts. I must have been more tired than I thought because my eyes slipped closed without my knowing and my mind was progressively getting slower and slower with each thought that passed. I felt Wisely pick me up and slide me under the covers, tucking me in and whispered a soft. "G'night big brother."

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I felt well rested for once. There was an unusual weight on my waist and when I looked too see what it was I found it was Wisely's arm.

Right I feel asleep in his room. I reminded myself. Glancing at the clock, the hands read 8:33. Crap I have to get up and start on the rest of the housework. Being as careful as I could so, I didn't wake Wisely, I slid out of the bed and out the door, closing it behind me with a barely there click. I ran up to my room on silent feet changed and ran to the kitchen, thoughts of what I should make for breakfast going through my head. Settling on mushroom and cheese omelets I set to work.

A little while later I was finishing up and debating on whether or not to ask Wisely for help with getting water for the dishes and laundry. I wanted to do it myself but the promise he made me keep was weighing down on me and if I was honest with myself, having a little bit of help would be welcomed. Coming up with my answer I grabbed the bucket and went outside to the water pump, filled the bucket and then dumped it into a large pot on top of the fire. Getting the pot halfway full was where I had to stop because my side and arms were hurting too much, reluctantly I went and fetched Wisely. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There was no gloating or him being an asshole too me, no instead he looked please that I had asked him for help.

Wisely did what I asked and even helped me with the dishes when breakfast was done. When he left he acted almost like him helping me didn't even happen, I was grateful for that as well as the help because it was hard for me too ask for help when I've been doing all the house work alone for years. Later I would find out that he use to be the same way when he was younger but that is a different story for another time.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful but busy for me. I finished all the chores I had to do and then some. With Wisely's occasional help it was. Enjoyable, that is until I was called too Sheryl's office.

**TBC….**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You called for me?" I called opening the door just a smidge.

"Get in here girl." Despite how calm his voice sounded there was an underlying malice in his tone.

I stepped in quickly and shut the door, going up to his desk. He started.

"Where were you these past few days?" Sheryl folded his hands in front of him.

Forcing a smile, I answered. "I'm sorry sir, I though I already explained this to you." It was true, him and I talked about this when I returned the night before. "I was in the next town over getting fabric that Mr. Johnny ordered. As I said last night he couldn't go and get the fabric himself and the suppliers could not deliver it either so Mr. Johnny asked me to go get it for him. He had nobody else trustworthy enough, or so he told me."

I could have sworn I heard Sheryl snort. My assumption was correct with what he said next. "You trustworthy? He must have low standards when it comes to employees."

I had to bite my lip to stop from retorting.

"Is that all you wanted sir?"

"No," He flipped through the papers littering his desk. "One of my acquaintances says he seen a girl with white hair parading around the streets during your supposive leave."

I swallowed thickly. "If I may ask, when did your acquaintance say he seen this girl running around?"

"5 days ago."

I thought back to what I was doing but the only thing that came up was the butchered assassination attempt and then Wisely dragging my bleeding body over to Johnny's. "Well sir. I was running around town but that was to make preparations for my journey."

"I see." His face was covered by his hands.

I looked at the clock sitting in the corner by his desk. "Can I leave sir, I still have chores to finish."

He nodded. I was just opening the door when he spoke. "One more thing. How did you get those injuries?"

My hand froze on the doorknob. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Allen. I've seen Wisely helping you and I've seen the splatters of blood on his clothing the day you supposedly left town. I doubt the blood was his."

My brain decided now was a great time to scream my suspicions -that he knows my secret- at me shoving it away I answered. "I'm sorry I failed to mention I got mugged. Wisely just so happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"I see." The door was open now. "And Allen, you had better not be lying to me."

I closed the door.

My next destination was to find the other whitette, which was easy considering he was right where I left him, putting away the clean dishes. "Hello." I greeted casually.

He gave me a suspicious sidelong glance. Putting down the stack of plates he asked. "What do you want?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "What makes you think I want something from you?"

I swear to gods he gave me an _are you kidding _look. "Well for one you never say 'hello' to me and two, I am _very_ good at reading people."

"Fine." I dropped my arms. "Sheryl seen you walking around in bloody clothes and he thinks I have something to do with it."

"Oh, is that all?" He shrugged.

I was confused what did he mean 'is that all'. "Uh didn't Johnny give you something to wear home?"

"Yep."

"Then why were you in clothing with dried blood on it? I speak from experience when I say that is damn uncomfortable." I say as an afterthought.

Wisely was onto putting the silverware away when he answered. "You honestly can't believe that Sheryl is on to you just because of a little bit of blo-" I looked at him. "Okay alot of blood." He corrected.

"True." I relented." But it just worries me that I'm going to get caught soon and Sheryl with either exploit my talents or turn me in. It scares me Wes."

Wisely sighed, moving so that he was standing in front on me. "Allen." Tilting my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. "How long have you been assassinating people without him knowing?"

I mumbled my answer. I could tell he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Louder."

I still mumbled but it was a smidge louder this time. "Louder."

"Three years." I not quite yelled at him.

"Exactly, three long years of evading and being careful and if you put your mind to it you can have three more and then find yourself someone who you love."

"I leaned over and put my head on his chest. "How come you know the right things to say at the right times?"

He hugged my shoulders." 'Cause I am just that awesome."

I snorted.

"That's not very lady like." Wisely teased me.

Pulling back a little to look him in the eye, I responded with. "Who's to say what is lady like and what is not?"

He just chuckled and pulled me back into him hug. "Can't answer that one."

I wiggled in his arms after a few minutes had passed. "Let me go so I can finish up the chores." Getting the point he let go.

The rest of the day light hours, and early night, was spent in peace. When all the lights were out I put on my cloak, climbed out a window and headed to the Boar's Nest. Looking for a little more excitement.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Short chapter today please tell me what you think. I am hoping action is going to be picking up soon but who knows! no me I'll tell ya that. No guarantees that I will be updating before X-mas, let alone the rest of the 2015 year, but I will try. PLEASE REVIEW Tokyo10 is outta here!**

**By the way I have recently realize I use the word "to" ALOT**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Allen

Once again I was playing poker in the Boar's Nest, drinking ale and just generally have a bit of fun. I wasn't playing for money this time but I was winning almost every hand but the men I was playing with were too drunk to care about how much they were losing. My vision was getting a little cloudy and my thoughts all bubbly and giggly. I think I was on my seventh cup when I started giggling for no apparent reason.

The poker players looked at me funny and I tried to hold them back realizing how girly they sounded. I covered my mouth in a further attempt to stifle them but it wasn't working, and next thing I knew I was falling off my chair and laughing so hard my gut was starting to hurt. Deciding it was time to leave before things escalated I tried to pick myself off the floor, it wasn't working. I gave up, laying on the floor, I took a deep breath and rubbed my face. Once again I tried and successfully got back onto my chair. Acting like nothing happened I asked. "Another game gentlemen?" I am pretty sure the others were quite stunned but nevertheless we played a few more rounds.

Things got. Fuzzy. After that but I'm pretty sure Wisely came to find me because the next thing I remember was waking up in my bed with a pounding headache.

Wisely

The house was strangely quiet. Too quiet in my opinion. Walking out of my room I went up too Allen's too see if she was still awake. I knocked but didn't wait for her to respond, not thinking about the consequences of sneaking into an assassin's room in the dead of night. The room was sparse, not to mention drafty. There was a small bed in the middle of the room covered in a worn-down blanket and one aged pillow. The rest of the room had a broken bedside table that had a singular lit candle giving it's all to brighten up the room, a rugged dresser which I was willing to bet it had practically nothing inside. That was all, not much by any standard and not ever homey, it's a wonder Allen could even stand it in here it was cold and almost lifeless. Spotting something on the dresser I walked up and picked up what turned out to be a family picture.

In the picture there was three people. A darker skinned female with messy black hair wearing a dress that went up too her neck she was holding a young child with hair a few shades lighter, a light complexion. The child was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a small ribbon around the collar and a skirt. A man with dark black hair a light complexion he was wearing a suit and a top hat. The young child had dark hair but resembled Allen if she was younger. All three of them had bright and genuine smiles, they looked like a real family. The two adults in the picture must be Nea and Mana.

I walked out of the room seeing as Allen wasn't there and checked the kitchens next. Then the hallways and the unused room. Everywhere but where Sheryl and Road might be, she was nowhere to be found. Sighing I went back to her room and on the bed was a note I didn't see before hand.

**_I'm at the Boar's Nest_**

**_Allen _**

**_P.S I'm not there as the White Clown_**

Well that was helpful, when I find her I will have to ask her how she knew to put the note out.

It was snowing. The little specks of white floated down gently as I walked, leaving a trail as I go. The Boar's Nest was just up a head and I was glad to be out of the cold. Walking in my eyes immediately fell on Allen, who looked to be very drunk if her face was anything to go off of. I walked up to the bartender. I remember Allen saying something about him knowing her for a long while. Since she was a regular of course and because he's 'saved' her ass on multiple occasions.

"Um how long has Allen been like this?"

The bartender turned to look at me. He was a burly older man with graying hair and a friendly face. "An hour or two. You should probably get her home before she tries to get there herself, young man." He chuckled.

"Yea. Right." The man went to help a customer quickly then came back.. "I'm probably gonna grab her when she's finished the game."

"Good luck son. She's been going hard all night with those gentlemen, probably has a pretty penny by now."

"I bet she does." I mumbled. Waving goodbye I headed over to Allen and tapped her shoulder. She turned with a neck breaking speed that made me cringe. There was a very bright blush colouring her cheeks and her silver eyes looked a little hazy. Her lips pulled into a giant grin. "Big Brother" She launched herself at me, I caught her but just barely.

"Common let's get you home before you make a fool out of yourself."I put her back into her chair when she let go. Allen pouted and crossed her arms.

"But I don't wanna." She turned away from me and put her cup into the air calling for more. The bartender looked at her then me and then her again and I shook my head and pushed her cup down.

"I'm cutting you off."

"But wouldn't that hurt?" She asked confused.

Oh god it was so hard not to laugh at her drunkenness. "No it's just alcohol Allen, it's not connected to you."

"Oh! Then why can't I have more?"

"Cause you can't even stand up."

"Can too." She slurred and proceeded to get to her feet only to fall back into her seat.

"That was fun! Let's do it again."

"No!" I called but she ignored me. This time she landed on the floor.

The partons who were close enough to watch started laughing as she cried out -more in shock then in pain. Grabbing her hand I pulled her to her feet and keeping a firm grip on her arm I steered her to the door but not before she waved to the man behind the counter. "Bye Gus!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The bartender -now known as 'Gus' just waved back and together we left the building and headed towards the house.

It was a long walk having to keep Allen steady but after the millionth time she lost her footing, dragging me down in the process, I just resorted to carrying her on my back. She owed me big time for this.

Finally we made it. Allen fell asleep about five street's ago, her head resting on my shoulder and arms limp. She was light but having to walk the long distance and then up god knows how many stairs, I was out of breath. I pushed open her door for the third time that night and set her down on the bed. Took her boots and cloak off then covered her up with the blanket. She stayed asleep through the entire ordeal.

Blowing out the candle I previously lit and closing the door I walked to my own room, chuckling as I went. A drunk Allen is a funny Allen.

**Allen**

I fell more than walked down to the kitchen. Looking up I found a Wisely sitting at the preperation table a sleepy wave aimed my way. Walking over I all but collapsed in the seat beside him and put my head on the table.

"What happened last night?"

He snorted. "You really don't remember?"

I shook my head no as I sat up a little, Wisely just laughed at me. "You are a very playful drunk. I suggest not going back to that bar for a while if you don't want to be embarrassed by the patrons."

Groaning I dropped my head to the table. "I was that bad!" I whined.

"Yea. You made a fool out of yourself falling on the ground because it was 'fun'"

It was hard not to give into the urge to repeatedly slam my head into the table seeing as how it would aggravate my headache even more. "Thanks. For ya'know, bringing me back last night. You could have left me there but you didn't."

Once again he snorted and stood up. "No problem baby sister." He ruffled my hair and left the kitchen.

"Guess I'm not getting any help from you today, huh?" I called out just as he was out the door.

"Not a chance." He yelled back amused. Knew it. Sighing I pulled my hungover ass to where the food was stored and started out my day.

I was washing the floors when I heard the doorbell ring. Wiping my hands on my apron I answered.

Just outside the door stood the Mail Man.

"Does Allen Walker live here." The man asked with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I am she." His face was full of speculation but he handed the letter over anyway.

"Thank you sir and have a good day."

"You too Sir er- Ma'am."

Chuckling I closed the door and inspected the letter. It was a pristine white envelope with elegant black script with my name and address on it, although there wasn't a return address or name.

I opened it with care, inside sat a letter almost as white as the envelope it sat in. Pulling the parchment out and unfolding it, it read:

**Dear Allen Walker, or should I say The White Clown**

**Meet me at the Culaccino nine o'clock tonight. Make sure you are not followed girl or that white haired boy you are so fond of will pay the price. Oh and do not bring any weapons, I will know if you do.**

**Signed, L**

Ripping the letter up I looked at the clock, only 5 p.m, I still have time. Going to the kitchen I dropped the shredded parchment into the fire and went back to finish the floor.

I arrived at the Culaccino five minutes early. Since this person already knew who I was I decided to forgo my White Clown attire and just settled for my trousers, vest, long-sleeved white shirt, gloves and winter cloak. In some ways I wish Sheryl would allow me to wear more feminine clothes just for the fact that with bodice I could easily conceal a dagger between my breasts and it would more than likely allow me to get better intel on my targets but alas it would never happen, not unless I bought the clothing myself.

I was leaning against the brick wall and watching the white puffs my breath made in the cold growing bored of waiting when they finally showed up. The crunching of snow alerted me too their presence first. Without looking at the person I could tell they were an authoritative figure, it was in their footsteps, sharp and precise. Once they stopped in front of me I looked at the figure. The man had slicked back brown hair with sharp, slanted features and a toothbrush mustache. The man looked as unimpressed as I looked bored.

"You are L, I presume."

The L's frown deepened. "My name is Lvellie. Allen Walker or should I call you the White Clown?" He mocked.

Standing up straight I glared at the man, now identified as Lvellie. "Call me whatever the hell you want. Now let's get down to business, I don't have all night to guessing games with you."

He snorted. "No I guess you don't have much time on your hands seeing as how you are both a maid and an assassin. Little girl likes to play house on her off days does she?". The wall behind him was starting to look like a very desired weapon, who needs to waste knives or bullets on this worthless piece of trash.

"No this _little girl_ likes to kill people, especially when they piss her the fuck off now what the hell did you want my services for?" I gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't take that kind of attitude or tone with me girl. Remember I hold the lives of your precious little family in my hand. One word from me and I could have them cut up into pieces and mailed to your doorstep." He snapped his fingers and a man popped into view,quickly handing Lvellie a large envelope and vanished just as soon as he came. "Now I need this to be done with the utmost precision and care. The person is Kanda Yuu and I need him dead before the midnight during the ball next month." I vaguely remember Road telling me about an upcoming ball that Lord Tiedoll was putting on for his son Kanda. All women were expected to attend, seeing as how Kanda was to find a bride. "Fail to do so and I will kill your family, Wisely I believe his name is, will be the first to die and it will not be a slow death not it will make your work look like child's play." He handed me the envelope and walked off leaving me in simmering rage.

How dare he treat me like that. How dare he threaten what is mine. Oh god I would just love to bash that bastard's head into the wall again and again till there's nothing left but a bloody mess of his face, brain and skull. Yelling out of frustration, fear and anger I punched the brick behind me as hard as I could. I heard a crunch but no pain followed.

Spinning on my feet I stalked back home, cloak flowing behind me. Nobody dared to get in my way the whole way back, not wanting to get caught up in my present rage.

Walking through the door, I barely noticed Wisely sitting on the staircase welcoming me back. He must have seen the look on my face because the friendly wave stopped suddenly and a look of both fear and concern replaced it. Ignoring him I stormed to my room and all but slammed the door in my wake. Timid taps followed so after but I was determined to read through all the intel of Kanda Yuu, soon to be Lord of our town. I had to make this perfect or there will be plenty more blood on my hands, blood that I don't want.

**TBC...**

**I'm feeling just a little violent tonight. Things heat up just a smidge and what's Allen to do? Whelp find out in the chapters to come! Please review. Tokyo10 is outta here. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day I stormed into Johnny's tailors shop and marched up to the front desk slamming a pouch of money down. Startling many of the other customers. Miranda was shaking in fear behind the counter and Johnny -Who was helping a patron off to the side- was looking at me with great concern.

"I need a dress made for Lord Kanda's ball." There were no pleasantries today, I was still filled with rage from last night.

Johnny walked up to the counter and led me to the back room. "Allen?" He started once we were out of earshot of the others. "Is everything okay? You aren't normally this distraught."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. You aren't normally this angry."

Letting out a sigh I spoke. "Everything's just peachy Johnny." I could swear my shoulders slumped with that lie.

"Allen," My eyes widened, Johnny actually yelled!" I know when you are lying, well most of the time, and everything's _not_ fine. You can trust me y'know."

"I know. I know that Johnny but you won't be able to help me this time." I insisted.

He smiled sadly at me. "You never know till you try."

"Please Johnny, don't ask me to explain." I took a breath. "Just know I'm in deep and I'm terrified of what's going to happen next."

He pulled me into an unexpected hug. "Allen. It's okay to let someone know, you don't have to play adult all the time."

reluctantly my hands crawled up his back and I hugged him back tightly, my face buried in his shoulders and silent tears soaking into his white shirt. One of his hands started rubbing my back, I just hugged him harder.

Once my tears stopped and turned into hiccups, he let me go.

"Ready to talk now?" He inquired.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "I need your help, Johnny." and then everything came flooding out in a giant rush. I told him about Lvellie and the threat against Wisely and the job but obviously, I left out the target. Johnny listened intently, I could almost see the gears in his head running as he tried to understand the situation and how he could help me.

A colossal weight felt as if it was lifted from my chest when I finished talking.

Johnny started to pace, a hand on his chin, his forehead pinched in though and his body language tight. I had to bite my lip in order to refrain from yelling at him to stop, so instead I fidgeted in my spot, pulling at my sleeve and gloves and shifting from foot to foot.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me with an intense gaze through his thick glasses. "Why don't you just tell them, especially Wisely?"

"I don't want Sheryl or Road to know." I paused They'll just abuse me even more." I whispered.

And Wisely?" He prodded.

"I don't want him to worry or to ask skittish all the time. It would break me to see him afraid of living."

He nodded. All was silent, only the sounds of soft chatter, the sound of money and the cash register opening reached our ears. I studied my muddy, worn black boots.

"You know." My head snapped up. "You can always teach him some basic self-defense."

Hope welled in my chest. "Why didn't think of that?! Johnny you my friend are a genius."

He just laughed sheepishly. Rummaging around farther in, he came back with a tape measure in hand. "Now come here and let me measure you, I think you've grown in the last few months."

Blushing I complied.

* * *

I left the store in a better mood walking down the street I felt as if most of my problems have been solved. On my way back I started thinking about the things I could teach Wisely when a thought popped into my head. My master might have some wooden training knives with him or would know where I could get some. Spinning mid-step I wandered in the direction of his apartment.

"Cross open up!" I banged on his door, the ever present scent of alcohol was making me reconsider coming.

There was silence too my calls but that didn't stop me. I started banging harder. "Common Cross, I ain't got all day."

I got one more bang before the door was open. I am most belted the redhead in the face but I managed to stop my fist just inches from his nose.

"What the hell do you want you stupid Brat." He grumbled. His messy appearance and slightly slurred, but quieter than normal, words suggested that he had a hangover from drinking all night. Per usual.

"Can I please come in?" Cross leaned on the door and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now why should I let you?" I mimicked his stance.

"I wanted to know if you still have those training knifes."

He eyed me. "Why in the hell do you need those?"

Shit. "Wisely wanted to learn self-defense." I half lied.

An infuriating smirk made it's way across his face. "You're lying Brat."

"It's none of your damned business master." I scratched my head ."But if it helps, I have it all under control."

Cross eyed me with intent. "Wait here." He told me as he walked back in and closed the door. Seconds later I heard rummaging, a crash and a very loud string of cursing. Having never stepped a foot into Cross' apartment made me wonder how much junk he was hoarding in there.

An odd sound of triumph followed by him opening the door was my only warning before he shoved the wooden knives at me and slammed the door, telling me not to disturb him for anything lesser than death. Fine by me.

"Thank you Master Cross." I called through the door and sauntered home with thoughts on what to teach my soon-to-be-student first.

* * *

"Okay first I am going to teach you how to defend yourself against a knife," I said while securing my hair with a ribbon. As soon as I was home and found the whitette I told him to change into clothes he can work out in and meet me in the basement cellar.

Wisely nodded. Walking over to the corner of the basement I grabbed a knife and lunged at him, with wide, fearful eyes he tried to evade my attacks. He instinctively stepped back with every jab. Once his back was to the wall he ducked under my arms and I spun just as quickly. As soon as he seen the light colour of the wood Wisely jumped up in the air. My arm fell to my side and I watched him land on his feet and I roundhouse kick to the stomach. He fell on his ass. "Stay on the ground, jumping will get you killed."

Tucking the knife into my armpit I lent him a hand in getting back onto his feet. I started with showing him how to hold a knife properly. Then we moved onto the actual defending. "Two things to know before we get started, never turn your back on them and if you have the option, run like hell. Now, keep as much distance between yourself and the assailant as you can but still stay close enough for you to defend and parry the knife with your hands, hit your opponents hands,wrists or arms, never the weapon." We practiced that a little bit, starting out slow and then progressively getting faster and faster. When I thought he mastered that step we moved on.

"Once you think you have an opening. Close the distance and grab his inner elbow with one hand and his wrist with the other. Stand off to the side a bit when trying to grab his elbow. Okay?" I demonstrated the hold on his arm and made him do the same too me.

"After this step you use their body weight and momentum against them. squeeze their wrist and force the knife out." I let him go. "Now try it on me, the whole thing." He did. We worked on it until he was confident on knife moves.

Wiping sweat from my brow I threw Wisely a towel so he could mop up his face. "Ready for a different type of self-defense?"

"Hell yea!" A giant grin brightened his face and made him look even happier than usual.

I smirked internally. "Grab the front of my shirt like you're gonna punch me in the face." With a sceptical look he did so. Grinning with evil intentions, I grabbed his wrist, straightened out his arm and with my other arm I grabbed his neck and kicked his foot out from underneath him. He landed on his back with an audible oof. I had knocked the wind out of him.

I crouched down to his level and playfully asked, "Ready to give it a try?"

"Gimme a minute." He gasped.

"Deep breaths." I winked. Getting to my feet, I walked to the corner and laid the knife on the towels. Behind me, I heard shuffling. Bending my knees slightly, I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. He hit the ground hard. I hadn't held back. "Now why'd you have to do that?" I pouted.

He was back to gasping for breath. I sat down next to him and started poking his nose. "Just tell me when you're able to breathe again."

The only sound in the room was his breathing and footsteps from the floor above. Wisely tapped my leg when he was ready.

Once we were both on our feet and not close to any of the walls we went through the process of going through the steps.

I sighed. "Wisely, you have to use my weight against me. You are not going to hurt me, I promise." It was the third time going over him trying to flip me over his shoulder. He didn't succeed throwing me considering he was too scared of hurting me. He let go of my arm and I stepped back a few paces and then went after him. He succeeded in grabbing my arm but it was after that he paused. Once again.

Resisting the urge to rip out my hair, I gritted my teeth. I have no clue how long we have been doing this but we only got through two moves, which in my opinion was not enough. Pulling my arm out of his grasp. I walked to the wall opposite of us and called over my shoulder. "Go take a shower, I have to make dinner."

With a defeated shrug he started for the stairs. As soon as his back was turned on me I took my chances and ran at him. Wisely stepped out of my way and we both spun to face the other. He grabbed my arm, turned so his back was towards me and threw me over his shoulder.

I laid there on the cold, hard floor taking deep breaths. I blinked once and there was Wisely hanging over me with such concern it almost made me laugh. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Allen, are you okay!?" His golden eyes were wide with panic and his hands were in the air with uncertainty.

"Good job," I told him with a smile.

His hands dropped to his sides and panic was replaced with confusion. Like the brilliant person, he was all he uttered was "Huh?"

I laughed. Rolling onto my side, I sat cross-legged. "Good job, you managed not to freeze when I came after you. Now just a 100 times more and you'll be good." I stood up and walked ahead of him.

"But I could of hurt you!"

His words froze me mid-step. "So what if you did? The worse you could do is give me cuts, bruises and possibly break a bone if you got me good enough but whatever, I've been through worse shit and I can take it." He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Don't even say you're a fragile girl, how many times did I throw you today? A lot. I'm an assassin, I can take a hit just as well as any man can so don't you dare put me down with words like fragile, girly or proper." I paused. "You have no damn clue how long it took me to arrive at the very place I am now, or how hard I had to try or what I've fucking been through. Now go take a shower, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." I stepped aside to let him pass me.

He was upstairs when I kicked the wall. Shocks of pain ran through my leg and I bit my lip to keep from screaming in frustration and anger.

"Allen" I heard Sheryl yell my name. I ran upstairs and almost bowled him over as he was standing at the top of the staircase.

"Sorry sir, I didn't hear you."

"Of course not you stupid girl." He made a face. "You stink girl, go take of dinner and then head for a shower. We have a few _very _important guests arriving this evening and I will be made a laughing stock because you smell like a cattle farm."

"Sorry, sir." I looked down at the insult. "If I may, who are the important guests?"

"None of your concern."

"Yes, sir. How many are staying for dinner?"

"Five." He flipped open his pocket watch."It's just about noon now, they will arrive at 5:30. I expect this to be an exceptional meal."

Giving out a meek "Yes sir." I headed off back down the stairs to the kitchens, tossed on an apron and rescued my hair.

Searching the pantries I found we had enough for Pork chops with fried apples, tea buns, almond cakes and a garden salad. I set to work on the pork. Working on the things that are the hardest and longest too the shortest and easiest things to make.

It was quarter to 5 when I was almost finished I rubbed the sweat and bits of dirt off my face with a grimace. I stunk and I still had to set the table and figure out a suitable drink for this dinner.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on Mr. Kamelot's study door, opening the door when his okay came. "Mr. Kamelot, what type of beverage would be suitable for this evening?"

He looked up from the documents he was reading. "Chill some of our best wine and make some Sidecar." I bowed and exited with a 'Yes sir' running back to the kitchen I grabbed a lemon, the Grand Marnier, ice, and cognac after placing the wine the icebox. I looked at the clock again. 5:15, shit.

Booking it up to Wisely's room I entered without knocking. "I need your help." He looked over the book he was reading, his eyebrow raised in question

"With what?"

"I need you to set the table. We have guests coming over and I still need to take a shower." He nodded. "One more thing."

"Yes."

"Do you know how to make sidecars?"

He shook his head. "Okay. Thanks, Wisely." I ran out of the room.

"Allen, wait!" Skidding to a stop, I looked over my shoulder.

"How many?"

"8 People, you know where everything is right?"

Once again he nodded in confirmation. I was about to run up to my room when he stopped me again.

"Hey Allen,"

"Wisely. I really have to get moving, can you please tell me later?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Thanks. Sorry." With that, I was gone.

* * *

Freshly showered, I dressed in a dark brown dress that had long sleeves, a white collar and a skirt that brushed my black shoes. A white apron that had slightly frilled bottom sat on top. My white hair was placed in a tight bun with a white and brown headpiece holding it in place.

I went too Roads room to see if she was already dressed or if she needed any help but she didn't. The girl was dressed in a black dress that fell to her knees, a red vest with black strips was buttons over top, the long sleeves finished with white cuffs that flowed out. Her usual striped purple stockings were replaced with red and black ones and a red ribbon was tied in her hair, which was straightened. "Do you need any help Road?"

The girl was holding up two ribbons, one black and one a purple that matched her hair. "Hey Allen, which one?"

"For what Road?" She gave me a look that suggested I was stupid.

"To wrap around my neck stupid."

I sighed. "The black one."

Throwing the purple over her shoulder, she tied on the black one. Her golden eyes looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Nice outfit, by the way, it suits you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, now go help Wisely or Daddy."

"Yes, ma'am."

Wisely and Sheryl were both dressed and needed no help so I went to go check if the table was set, which it was. Just then the doorbell rang I walked out into the foyer to answer the door but Sheryl beat me to it.

In stepped a rounded man that has definitely seen a life full of privileges with a trimmed salt and pepper beard and rugged looking salt and pepper hair, a pasty face full of wrinkles and disapproving eyes. A lady wearing a dark green dress followed after the man with graying blond hair a pale complexion, she looked worn down as if she's had a life full of disappointment and having to listen to whatever her husband had to say. I took their coats and led the duo to the common room.

I arrived back just in time for a balding man to walk through the threshold. He was wearing a dark suit that was meant for fine dining and business, Mr. Kamelot and the man shared a few words and the stranger practically threw his coat at me. I led him to the common room with dark thoughts echoing in my head.

A few minutes after I served the guests refreshments, the last set of guests arrived. This time, it was a younger couple that looked oddly displaced with their common clothing and oriental looks. The young woman was shorter than her partner with long dark green twin tails and lilac purple eyes, handing me her jacket she gave me a sad -yet polite- smile. The man on the other hand was quite tall with triangular glasses covering dark purple eyes, his hair was purple, shoulder-length with curling tips. He handed me his coat with a wink and a friendly smile. I narrowed my eyes, attempting to understand why he looked so familiar.

"Right this way please." Mr. Kamelot sent me a glare.

And the dinner party began.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Happy PDA Plague Day everyone or if you prefer Kill a Cupid Day. For the self-defense moves I just used YouTube videos and if anyone can guess the where the second move came from (I think it's the second) you get a cookie! Drop me a review Tokyo10 is outta here!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

I stood in the corner of the common room, watching the guests, Road, Wisely and Sheryl all sat around and conversed with one another. Road looked bored to death but nobody noticed, same with Wisely but he was trying to be polite and keep it hidden. Sheryl on the other hand was enraptured by the conversation he was having with the balding privileged man, from snippets I was able to catch, I heard they were talking about medicinal practices and hospitals. Strange.

It was five to six when I started to place the food on the table, thanking god when I realized all the dishes were still piping hot. At six I went back into the common room and announced dinner was ready. Sheryl was the first to react and with a -fake- smile, ushered everyone to the dining room. The words of kindness he emitted towards me were nothing but a fraud, I could tell by the gleam in his eyes how much a threat this dinner really would be if it ended in disaster.

One by one they all left the room, Wisely gave me a wink when he passed and strangely so did the violet haired man. The unknown familiarity of this man was starting to grate on my nerves.

The moment everyone was seated and had food on their plates, I stood in a dark corner waiting to be summoned. With nothing to do, I closed my eyes and tuned into the conversation.

"Am I correct when I say you are asking assistance for this. Hospital?" Sheryl asked.

There was a pause and a clatter of silver before the young male answered. "Yes. That is precisely why I am here. I have heard that you are quite an investor for this town and our benefactor had unfortunately died of old age, just recently. The hospital is a good one, Sir Kamelot and I am sure that it would, no doubt, be a profitable investment.

"I see."

"Well, Mr…? I am terribly sorry but it seems that I have forgotten your name."

"Oh! It's not a problem. My name is-" Suddenly there was a clang and a resounding thump. I opened my eyes. The lady wearing dark green was on the floor, holding her throat as she gasped for breath. Without hesitation I ran up to her side. Her blue gray eyes were wide with shock. I placed two fingers on the inside of her wrist and counted. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace. Suddenly I was pushed out of the way and the young man took over. He grabbed a knife off the table and cut open her dress and proceeded to lay her on her back

He looked me dead in the eyes and ordered me to get a blanket. I dashed out of the room and grabbed the blanket only to run back as fast as I could in a damned skirt.

Falling too my knees I thrust the object into the man's awaiting hands. "Here you are Komui." I blinked once, and then twice. I had said his name without even thinking. That's when I realized where I had met him before and resisted the urge to slap myself for my stupidity.

Komui turned to the lady's companion and asked if there was anything she stayed away from, anything she was allergic too? The man looked confused for a moment and then nodded. "Cinnamon and nuts."

"Okay thank you sir. Allen, was nuts or cinnamon used in tonight's dishes?"

I bit my lip hard. "Y-yes, I put cinnamon in the sauce."

"Okay. Thank you." He swiveled around and locked eyes with his companion. "Lenalee dear, go and grab my black bag please. I may have something in there I can use to help here."

"Allen, go show her where 's bag is." His glare was as cold as ice.

Squeaking out a quick 'yes sir' I dashed from the room, Lenalee hot on my heels. "So you're the one my brother treated weeks ago." The violet girl came up beside me.

I nodded. "Yes, that's right and I am forever grateful for his help both then and now."

"I see." Skitting to a stop, Lenalee spotted the black bag and yanked it into her arms. Once again we were off, sprinting through the halls. The two of us slammed open the dining room doors just in time. Lenalee handed her sibling the bag, after searching it's contents for a minute, he pulled out a syringe and a bottle a quarter full of a clear liquid then injected with it. We waited in perturbed silence with bated breath.

gasped and we all breathed a collective sigh of relief. "You should get her to a hospital , just as a precaution of course."

The rounded man stepped forward and shook Komui's hand. "Right, thank you sir. That is quite some skill you've got there."

Komui scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "No need for thanks, I was just doing my job."

"None the less, thank you Mr. Lee." faced Sheryl. "I apologize for having to leave so early but the meal was delicious." He started to pick his wife up but thought better of it. "If not too much of a problem, can one of your servants help carry my wife to our automotive? I'm afraid I don't have the strength." He laughed a little

Sheryl glanced at me from the corner of his eye with disdain. "Yes of course,"

"I'll do it" Wisely suddenly called out. Everyone's attention was now on him."That is absurd, young man. I could never ask a host to help with something like this!"

"It's alright, I don't mind after all the trouble we have caused you." The whitette smiled at and hoisted her up bridal style. He walked out of the room, following close behind.

I bowed and followed, intent on giving the couple their outer clothes back. I was at the door when I heard Sheryl say. " , I would like to come tour this hospital and see what if it is indeed worth my money. It is, afterall, the least I could do after your help tonight."

I left before I could hear the answer.

* * *

The guests were gone, leaving me free to clean the table off. A loud crash of thunder and the crack of lightning in the quiet house made me jump.I hadn't noticed it started to pour. Shrugging I got back to work. It was my third time walking up and down the stairs when my hair was grabbed harsh. I yelped in pain, trying to turn and see who my assailant was. All I seen was dark skin and dark hair -_Sheryl- _my mind filled in. He started walking forward and I had no choice but to follow, my hands flying up in attempts to loosen his grip. Sheryl led me out of the dining room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard the bang of the doors opening and I knew I was being taken. He threw me outside into the gardens. I stumbled and fell onto my side. Mud splashed on and around me. Gritting my teeth, I got to my hands and knees and Sheryl stomped a foot onto my back, making me fall face first into the wet ground. Coughing I turned my face too the side.

"You little bitch, you ruined my dinner." He yelled, stomping and kicking any part of me that he could. My body curled in on myself in attempts to lower the damage risk.

"I'm sorry." I tried but he would have none of it.

The kicking stopped for just a moment. "Get on your knees you useless piece of trash."

Wobbly I complied, water and mud mixing on my clothes and running down my face. He circled me like a predator would a sheep. I gasped as I felt the cold air hit my now bare back. He had ripped the dress. The next thing I felt was something hard whip across my exposed skin. I screamed.

Another blow came this one harder than the last taking the breath from my lungs. Then another and another and another. Each blow bringing more pain than the last, I didn't scream out after the first hit. I bit the inside of my cheek too stop myself from making any noise while silent tears leaving noticeable trails in the rain.

There was no way in hell I would give him the pleasure of hearing me cry out.

One after the other and the hits were relentless. By the time he stopped my arms had given out and I was shaking but from pain or the cold, I couldn't tell.

A slash sounded beside me and I knew he dropped the weapon.

With the parting words of "If you ever do something as foolish as that again. I will kill you." and one last stomp to my back, he left. I don't know how long I laid there, crying but long enough for my body to go numb even as the rain pelted my body. I brought my hands up too my face and my knees as close to my chest as I could.

I had never wished for the safety and comfort of my mothers arms like I ever did before. I felt broken and beaten down both mentally and physically, the act of being punished for something I had no control over hurt me like the usual insults this family showered me with daily never could. I wanted to just stay where I was and waste away. It was hard to remember why I even put up with the abuse and stay in this wretched place. This place where there was nothing for me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Shhh, I know it hurts Allen." A female voice told me in soothing tones. "It will be over soon." A hand was petting my sweat soaked hair.

My small hand reached over and gripped warm fabric. My eyes were scrunched closed. "It hurts."

A feminine chuckled filled the air. "I know but you, my dear, are doing so well."

I gave a jerky nod in which I regretted moments later and burrowed down into my thick blankets even more. I was shaking like a leave but I felt way too warm.

"Why does it hurt?" The hand petting my hair stopped momentarily but regained its momentum.

"It hurts because of how big of a dosage of poison you ingested." She said it slowly. "Silly girl, you were suppose to wait for my instructions, not drink half the bottle." The woman my head was resting on bend from the waist and leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "I was afraid I lost you."

I opened my eyes then, blurry and unfocused. "Why?" I asked the woman with dark skin and even darker hair. Her golden eyes were full for warmth, a warmth only meant for me.

"Why what Allen dear?" Her dark arm slid onto my forehead, I nuzzled into the touch.

"Why are you scared of me dying? I'm not your real child, I'm just a gutter rat." My vision was starting to clear. I saw the frown that settled on her face.

"Allen, do you really think me so little? Even though I did not give birth to you myself, you are still my one and only child." She trailed off and all was silent for a time.

"Do you know the saying blood is thicker than water?" I nodded through gritted teeth as my head started pulsing heavily. "Good but have you heard the full saying?"

"There is more?"

"Yes, it's the blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb."

I gave her a puzzled expression. "What does that mean?"

"It meant that blood spilled on the battlefield by soldiers forms a stronger bond than blood relations."

"I don't understand."

A sheepish look lit up her features and she rubbed the back of her head. Effectively messing up her already messy hair. "I guess what I am trying to say is that even if you are not blood related I will always love you, worry about you and take care of you to the best of my ability. I would say keep you away from harm but we both know with you training to become an assassin. That will not work." She smiled at me bright and beautiful.

Bringing my skinny arms up, I wrapped them around her waist and buried my face in the cloth covering her abdomen. "I love you Mama."

She gasped. "Allen. Did you just call me. Mama?"

Fear laced my insides, did she not want me to call her that? I lifted my face. "I'm sorry N-"

Her hand cupped my face. "No it's okay. Call me whatever you would like Allen. I was just shocked is all."

"So I can call you Mama?" I asked the hope was clear in my voice.

Nea -No, Mama- smiled softly. "Call me whatever you like, my darling daughter."

My smile matched her previous one, bright and beautiful.

* * *

I felt warm and sore and generally exhausted. I knew the warmth couldn't be from the thin sheet covering my prone form. My eyes fluttered open and landed on the stone walls and unfurnished surroundings that is my room. A soft weight was settled on my waist and something cozy was pressed to my side. Wiggling with a few soft moans of pain, I saw Wisely in all his sleeping glory. This was becoming something of a habit, wasn't it.

Wondering how the both of us could fit on the little bed, I stretched and poked him in the nose. He made a disgruntled noise and hid his face into the pillow more. "Wisely." I started, something was caught in my throat so I cleared it and started again. "Wisely, it's time too." I looked out the window, it was still raining but the sun was just about up. "It's time to wake up." I poked him again.

"No." He cuddled up even more, his face pressed against my bare breasts. Fighting off the urge to blush, I pulled his ear as hard as I could. Wisely hissed in pain and shot up. I pulled the blanket to my neck.

Wisely rubbed his eyes -and ear- yawning a bit he looked at me with dopey eyes. "Morning." He mumbled.

"Yes, good morning." I gritted out. Placing both hands on the mattress below I pulled myself up, shaking my head when Wisely's hands landed on my shoulder. He withdrew and watched my slow and pain filled ascend.

Catching my breath, I spoke. "What happened to my dress?"

His eyes went wide and his cheeks went red. "Uh. They're. I mean. Um, can…. you…. cover yourself up…. with the ah blanket?"

I looked down and swallowed a cuss. The sheet had fallen too my waist. I smirked internally. "Do I not please the young master's eyes?" I inquired with false sadness .

If possible his blush deepened. "No! What I mean is. Oh god please just cover up!" He yelled mortified.

Laughing I did as he wanted. "There." Wisely uncovered his face.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"Can I get a proper answer now, where is my dress?"

"I threw the dress away. The big rip in the back and the mud and the blood covering it made it impossible to salvage so. I took you up here when Sheryl left, brought you to your room and uh…. undressed you and then I cleaned your wounds the best I could and then covered you with the blanket." His blush was back and he was squirming where he sat. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. You were shivering and you were cold to touch so I laid down behind you and I guess dealing with nobles and guests is more tiring than I though."

"I see." I took a deep breath, wincing as my back pulled a little. "Thank you for taking care of me then." My lips pulled into a smile. "You said Sheryl left." It was more a statement then a question.

"Oh yes! He took Road and a number of bags with him and they said they would be back. I don't know when or for how long but we have this place all to ourselves for once." Nodding I thought about it. It was possible the two went and visited the Earl or the rest of the family but I remembered Sheryl saying something about taking Road out of town so she could get a dress for Lord Kanda's ball. The nearest town was three days away so I had time to heal a little and teach Wisely more self-defense moves. Perfect.

"Hey Allen," Wisely called successfully snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" His shoulders hunched and staring intently at his hands.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for assuming that you were brittle, I realize how wrong I was and I see that I insulted you greatly."

I eyed his groveling figure and contemplated if I should forgive him or not. Yes he hurt me when he underestimated me but on another hand I knew how hard it was to admit defeat, to admit that you were wrong. I brought my hand up to rub the bridge of my nose. "I won't lie and say what you said didn't hurt me, because it did, but I'm willing to make amends and give you a chance." His head rose and his eyes were wide. "But. You are going to have one hell of a time making it up to me." He looked scared, good. "Also please never say anything like that again, please."

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "Of course, I will kiss your feet if you want me too"

I grimaced at the thought. "Okay, maybe not that hard."

He collapsed onto me. "Thank god. No offense meant but kissing feet doesn't sound all too pleasant."

I agreed. Wisely stood and I slid to the edge of the bed, sheet held up by my arms. My feet hit the floor when a thought occured. I glanced over my shoulder too see Wisely staring at me. "Hey Wisely, if you don't want your virgin eyes too be scandalized, turn around" Beet red, he did.

* * *

"Again." I told him, arms crossed over my chest. Wisely was bent over, hands planted firmly on his knees, panting hard as water and sweat dripped from his brow. "Why are we doing this again?" He panted out."

"You need to know how to utilize your surroundings." I deadpanned.

"But why?" He whined.

"You will not always have a weapon on you, plus you never know when even throwing a rock at your opponents will work or an innocent and discarded piece of glass will save your life." God forbid I don't teach you this! I reflected on how Cross taught me this lesson and shuddered.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Wisely groaned. Taking one more gulp of breath, he got into a fighting position. He ran at me then, a fist aiming for my face.

I stepped back and towards the side. Grabbing a snowball I tossed it, hitting him square in the knee. I grabbed another but he was quicker, launching his own and hitting me in the face. I wiped the melting wetness away as quickly as I could just narrowly dodging a sweep aimed at my feet. Wisely got to his feet and brick in hand, stopped it just short of my face. I fell on my butt. "Good job."

He beamed. "Really!" He was giddy with the possibility of a praise.

"Yes, now help me up." I reached out my arm.

"Yes Ma'am."

It's been a week since Sheryl and Road left. A week to some what heal and a week for Wisely too learn new ways to protect himself. There have been no news about where they are, which I am grateful because even if we received a letter, I don't think I would be able to open it.

"Hey brother." His head swiveled my way.

"I thought you forgot about that.

"Sort of. But you go on ahead, I have something I have to do."

"I could come with-"

"Not it's okay. Go home, I will meet you there in an hour or so." I interrupted

He looked as if he was going to protest but changed his mind. "Okay, I will see you later." Wish a wave he walked off.

Taking a deep breath, I took off in the opposite direction.

Towards the black market.

**TBC...**

**I am so happy I was able to finish this. More than likely there will NOT be any updates until the end of April... stupid school andway please review it makes me happy. Tokyo10 is outta here!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Standing in front of a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of the warehouse district. My hands sat on the edges of my mask, which hung around my neck. The black market. A place where every person connected to the underground comes at least once. A place where vendors have to pack their products in a moments notice. A place where you could go missing and nobody would know. A place where everything in legal. I pulled my mask into place.

As I entered a supposedly abandoned warehouse I see multiple temporary booths lining the walls and covering the floor, a thin dirt walkway parting the stalls. Parting all the booths in the middle, was a rickety old wooden stage housing a slave auction. Men and women of all ages lined up in chains, these people had looks of defeat and anguish in their pinched, malnourished, bodies. Rags hung off their frames. I forced myself to look away as I passed.

Many of the patrons wore masks and the vendors had pieces of fabric covering the lower half of their faces or wore masks as well.

Walking down one line of vendors I saw booths with rapiers and daggers, poniards, broadswords, sabers and stilettos, hatchets, tomahawks, spears and a throwing star or two. Another booth housed liquors from all over the world; Rum from Brazil, whiskey from Ireland, French wine, beer from America, Italian liqueurs and vodka from Russia.

There was a big stall off to the side with tigers, Parrots, Lizards, a black panther. The vendor manning the booth had a toothy grin and a few scratches and scars, suggesting he had a hand in collecting the array of exotic animals. It went on like this the deeper in I went. Vendors calling out to customers, prostitutes -high off the drugs their pimps have them on- being bought by Johns left right and center, being pulled into covered booths or just pushed up against the side of the warehouse depending where you were. Every so often I would find myself walking by a drug dealer selling poisons, medicinal drugs and opium. As I passed one of these booths a boy with dirty black hair and barely kept clothes bumped into me but before he could get out of my sight I snatched his wrist and pulled him to face me. With my free hand I ripped a few coins he snagged from his palm. "Did you know there's a penalty for stealing?"

"Please miss, I won' do i' again" The boy was afraid. Good.

"I don't know. Thieves who get caught should be punished." Reaching back I exchanged the coins for musician, pressing it against the wrist I held hostage, just enough to draw a thin line of blood. The boy whimpered and wrenched on his arm. When that didn't work he took to digging his fingers in my hand and prying my fingers off. I squeezed harder. He lifted his head, desperate brown meeting my silver. "Please miss, I beg ya. I don' wanna lose me hand.. I'll, I'll do anyfin'!"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Anything huh?"

"Anyfin'."

I dragged Musician away and tossed his arm like it burned and grabbed the ripped collar of his shirt, hauling him up. "Go home, this is no place for a child." He nodded like his like was on the line, which it sort of was. "If I catch you ripping off anymore scumbags here, you will lose you hands. And it_ will _be painful."

Tears leaked from those wide brown eyes with each nod of his head. "I undastand miss. Please le' me go."

When I let go the boy landed in a heap on the ground. Shooting to his feet the boy took off to the entrance, bumping into people that didn't get out of his way.

With a shake of my head I continued on my way. Stopping only when I reached a well-kept booth in the far back corner. The booth was a total of three sheets of wood, one covering the top and two for the sides. The front was covered by a length of purple fabric. The vendor was nowhere in sight. I knocked on the wood slab that served as a counter. "Just a minute." Came a manly voice.

"Yes, Ma'am." The sheet was flung to the side and out stepped an imposing woman, she was tall bald woman with tanned brawny muscles. She was wearing baggy white arabian pants with a lavender sash settling on her hips. A red shirt accompanied the outfit, overtop of the shirt sat a purple fur lined gray half vest. Her right arm held a sleeve that fell from bicep to hand and her left had a band over both her wrist and bicep.

"Long time no see, Allen." She looked surprised too see me.

I gave Mahoja a little wave and a small smile. "Nice to see you too Mahoja. Where is Ms. Anita?"

Ms. Anita is Mahoja's boss and lover. Ms. Anita owns one of the more famous and safer brothels in the town, because of her beauty, the woman occasionally worked as one of the courtesans. "She's working at the Brothel this week."

"I see. Has she been doing well?" I inquired.

Mahoja nodded. "Yes the brothel has been doing exceptionally well these last few months. It has kept Ms. Anita busy as well as me." Mahoja worked as a bodyguard of sorts at the brothel when she wasn't manning her black market booth.

The tall woman looked me up and down with scepticism. "Cross isn't with you is he?"

I had to cover up a snort. "No, but he is back in town."

The look she gave could scare even the bravest of men. An aura of hate and rage spilled from her as she started cracking her knuckles. "Tell him if he ever comes near Anita, I will personally castrate him."

"Uh yes, I'll tell him when I see him next." A drop of sweat fell from my temple, my hands held in front of my chest in a 'surrender' motion.

While I was training with Master Cross I learned that Anita's mother and him were lovers. Anita had a major crush on the man and since Master Cross knew of her infatuation, he played games with her after her mother had perished. He did this for years, making the poor woman bend over backwards for him and it was only when Mahoja arrived that things stopped. Mahoja found out what he was doing and put an end to things none too pleasantly. Suffice to say, Mahoja does not like the redhead.

Reaching into the larger pouch settled on the back of my belt, I pulled out a knife wrapped up in a cloth and set it on the table. A thin eyebrow rose on a tanned head as she unwrapped the cloth. Inside sat the scissor blade I got from my mother.

She inspected the blade for a moment and looked at me. "Allen, where did you get this? The make is very good and it's beautiful."

"My Mama, she bought it for me when I was little and gave it to Master Cross to hang on too. Mana and Mama planned on giving it to me on my sixteenth birthday but. Well you know what happened.

The woman's face spelled sympathy. "I see. Well what would you like me to do with it?"

"Do you have any disguised blades that would fit for a ball?"

She looked thoughtful, finger on her chin and eyes closed. "I think I do, let me go and check."

"Right." Mahoja's booth specialized in specially made weapons targeted specifically for woman working in dangerous fields. I've seen working girls with hair pieces with hidden blades, female assassins with heel or toe blades in their shoes. Even a necklace that's pendant came apart from it's holder and rings with poison holders.

The flap opened and Mahoja stepped out, a few wooden boxes in hand. "I found a few but I'm afraid I'm running low on party accessories. If you could wait, my supplier should be arriving soon."

I smiled at her and told her I would take a look at what she had first. The first box was slim and inside sat a necklace short enough to be a choker with a red jewel shaped as a teardrop sitting on the left side, it was connected to a golden triangle like piece that held onto a frame with golden balls situated on top. Inside the frame was a silver curved knife that was thin at the edge and thick where you held. The handle was a hollowed out frame with a circle carved out on it's side. The top of the knife had another red jewel this one lined the top of the handle. On the end was a thick gold piece that thinned out where it met the chain, another red jewel sat on top. It was a gaudy thing in my opinion.

Inside the second box was a bronze ring with a bunch of little swirls and lines and a rounded square on it's center. The ring had a little knob on the end for poison and two small blades switched up from the center. It didn't look like it would do much damage without a little extra

Hoping third time was the charm, I opened up another slim box. There was a pair of metal chopsticks in it. I raised my head to look at Mahoja and she chuckled at my confusion. I was about to ask it this was a joke but she beat me too it.

"No I am not pulling a trick on you." She picked one of the slim objects up in one hand and pulled on the top of it. Out slid a more narrow version of the sheath the edges were sharp and the bottom pointy." See."

I was intrigued, never before have I seen this. Granted there was much I didn't know but these would get me into the ball without any trouble, especially if they decided to do security checks. I grabbed the one in Mahoja's hand and put it back into its sheath, there was no seam where it came apart. Once again taking it apart i looked inside the casing, there seemed to be quite a bit of room in there so you can let it sit in poison for long periods of time.

"Can I trade for these?"

"Are you sure?"

Biting my lip I nodded. _Sorry Mama_ "Yea, these will more than likely be more useful."

She didn't look convinced but we traded anyway. "Who knows maybe someone posing as a tailor will want them." Mahoja told me.

Waving good bye to her, I sauntered back down the maze of vendors and through the entrance and into warm sunshine. I wanted to sprint away from the cursed warehouse but that would look to suspicious to the police officers that were keeping an eye on the place.

Only 10 days until the ball.

* * *

**Yo! Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a heads up but I am editing Killer Clown and posting it on AO3 so sorry if there are some changes to things. Please review Tokyo10 is outta here!**


	14. Chapter 13

I stood looking at myself in the mirror that sat in the back of Johnny's shop. It felt so weird being in something as fancy as this but I can't help but smile at how beautiful the dress is. Johnny had definitely pulled all stops making this for dress was a strapless sweetheart bodice with black lace flowers overlapping a creamish gold color. The skirt was layered creamish gold and black tulle with different lengths, the longest covered my feet. The waist was lined with black lace leaves. The boots were also black and gold that went up to my knee, they had gold flowery lace covering the sides and a little bit before the toe. The rest was black with a small heal and tied up in the front.

Taking a spin I giggled, Miranda joined with me, a look of utter joy was on her normally stressed features. Walking over to the grinning seamster and wrapped him in a big hug, whispering a word of thanks in his ear. He gave me a quick hug back and held me at arm's length.

"I'm very glad you like it Allen, and it looks perfect on you, but what are you going to do about your arm?" I looked down at my red appendage. I thought about my options, I assumed Johnny was going to make me a dress with sleeves of some kind but apparently not.

"I guess I am going to have too buy a pair of long gloves."

Johnny nodded. "Hey Allen, what are you going to do so Mr. Kamelot doesn't find you at the ball tomorrow?"

"I have a wig."

Miranda's eyebrows furrowed." Y-you mean you -you don't have permission to go?!"

My eyes softened at the woman's concern and I offered her a small smile. "No, Miranda. I unfortunately do not have permission to go too Lord Kanda's ball. My guardian doesn't feel like it's too much of a privilege for me."

The woman was crestfallen with by my words. Slowly she walked up and grabbed one of my hands in her smaller warm one and squeezed. She hesitantly lifted her chin and her dark brown irises bore into mine. "Have as much fun as you can, Allen. You deserve a break." Her free hand came up and patted my hand a little stiff.

A warmth blossomed in my chest as Miranda's actions. I grabbed the hand resting on the side of my hand and holding her hand by the fingers, I kissed the back of her hand. The hand shot to her chest. Miranda's face was about as red as the candy Road ate frequently.

"Sorry. "I grinned. "I couldn't resist." Johnny covered up his laugh. Miranda shook her head still holding her hand.

I turned, facing the mirror once again and asked the older woman to unlace the back of my dress. Johnny, being the innocent person he was, dashed to the front of the store. Even though the store was closed for the day.

In the front of the store I found seamster fiddling with a hat in the corner. He looked preoccupied by a thought or two, he has been ever since I tried on the dress. "Johnny?" I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little. "Is everything okay?"

He held his breath and was at war with himself, whether or not to say something. Finally the urge to speak grew too much for him. "It's just that. It's such a shame you're going to the ball just to kill Lord Kanda. I just wish you'd have fun for once, enjoy yourself and for once forget about others."

Oh. The bespeckled man looked at the pinkish hat he was wringing with his hands. "I have a really bad feeling about this Allen."

I wanted to hug my friend but I am sure he wouldn't appreciate it. "I've been on many jobs before, this one isn't any different. Everything will be fine. I hope.

"I hope you're right." He whispered, so did I.

With a shake of my own head I asked him if I could come and grab the dress tomorrow evening, when it was close to the ball. With his consent I was off, heading out the back door. Wisely was waiting for me there, too shy to come and see what I was up to. The white haired boy was leaning against the opposite wall, little puffs of white making it's way into the winter air. "Aren't you cold?" He dug his pocket watch out and flicked it open to look at the time. "You were only in there for about twenty minutes."

"Coulda swore it was longer." I mumbled.

His head tilted to the left. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Are you going to that stupid ball tomorrow?" He asked as we started walking.

I lost my footing but quickly regained it. "How did you know?"

He tossed me an 'are you stupid' look over his shoulder. "Honestly Allen, the only reason a girl would spend so much time in a tailor shop was to try on clothes. What does the dress look like? Or are you going in a suit?" Placing my hand on my hip I mock snapped.

"And why should I tell you?"

His face found it's way into my personal space. "Because I'm your best friend."

I shoved him away. "Says who?"

He stopped in his tracks and placed a hand on his chest, he faked a look of hurt. "Rude."

Road was on the foya balcony spinning around in her ballgown when Wisely and I walked through the front door. The dress was a light metallic pink spaghetti strapped with vines and flowers embroidered in gold and bronze. The waist held a thin pink belt and the top of the dress was folded. On Road it fell to the floor. With the spinning and Road bunching some of it in her hands, I saw she still had her black buckled shoes on.

I was closing the door behind us when I heard an _eep_ and a _thunk. _Wisely tapped my shoulder, his hand was shaking. I spun quickly, thinking the worst but I was met with the sight of the white haired boy holding a hand over his mouth, body shaking with silent laughter.

"Wisely wha-" His free hand pointed to where Road was previously. Following the arm, there was Road sprawled out on the floor, some layers of the ball gown skirt were flipped up, revealing the bottom layers and her stripped socks, the rest of the dress was fanned out over the downed girl. Her hands were spread on the side of her and from what I could see of her face, she looked shocked.

Lips curving into a smile. My hand went flying to my mouth but it didn't stop my load laughter. THe sound echoed off the walls, making Road's head snap in our direction. Getting on hands and knees Road's face went red.

"Are you okay, Road." Wisely asked polite. The relationship between the two adopted siblings was more of an acquaintance type thing rather than an actual sibling relationship. During Wisely's month at the Kamelot manor, Road tried desperately to be welcoming and made many attempts to play with him but it was all for not, Wisely just wasn't interested and to make matters worse he grew attached to me, causing a more vindictive behavior towards me.

"Wisely!" The purple haired girl scrambled to her feet and rushed down the stairs. Stopping just shy of Wisely. "Isn't it beautiful?! Daddy picked it out for me." She bunched the dress in her hands and took another spin.

"Originally, I wanted to get something shorter and darker but Daddy wouldn't let me have any say in what I wanted." Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. That explained the lack of Road pizazz but there was no denying it was still a very beautiful dress.

"It's very nice." The white haired boy agreed. "Did Mr. Johnny make it for you?"

Road released an ugly snort. "Of course, 's the best seamster in town." She paused looking at me. "Even if he does hire the more useless of people."

The light atmosphere vanished along with my smile. "If you'll excuse me, I can see my company isn't wanted." And walked up the stairs heading to my room.

I could hear Wisely object but I ignored him. Much to Road's delight.

After dinner was finished and all the dishes and leftover food was put away, I was called to Mr. Kamelot's office.

The room was darker than usual, giving the room a sinister feel to it. I have been reluctant to be in the man's company alone ever since I was whipped. Taking a deep and calming breath, I stepped in.

"Can you be any slower, girl?" Mr. Kamelot was sitting behind his desk, overlooking paperwork and signing documents.

"Sorry sir." I gave a little bow, clenching my sweating palms.

"Whatever. As you know tomorrow is Lord Kanda's ball." He put his pen down and finally looked up at me. "Also as you know, you will not be going to the ball under any circumstances."

I lifted my head a little. "May I ask why sir?"

Mr. Kamelot got up from his chair and walked over to where I was standing, hands clasped behind his back and slow purposeful steps. He grabbed a lock of hair that fell over my shoulder.

I shuddered internally at the touch. "Because, Allen. Who would want the _help_ at a ball much less as a bride."

That felt worse than being whipped did. "Don't you have work to do anyway. I seen the floors and curtains have yet to be done and let us not forget Road's room." He let the white lock of hair fall through his fingers.

"Yes sir." I bowed. "May I take my leave now, sir?"

"Yes, girl, get out of here and go make yourself useful for once." With another bow, I backed out of the room.

**TBC...**

**Fudge-sical I love torturing characters! Next chapter is the ball, I was originally going to put it in this chapter but naw, however I will do my ****absolute best to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P, Tokyo10 is outta here**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Music and chatter echoed through the ballroom, brim full of people from all corners of the world, or so it looked like. The woman and girls wore dresses of every color of the rainbow and every style. Hair styles ranging from curly and down to elaborate up dos.

The men were a little more subtle, most of them wore black, white or gray suits with a colorful flower or handkerchief poking out of their breast pocket.

Couples twirled around the dance floor and others mingled or watched on the sidelines. I could spot Lord Tiedoll and his two adopted sons Marie and Daisy but Kanda wasn't with them. Looking closely at them from across the room, I saw Daisy snickering and Tiedoll was teary eyed, staring at the center left of the dance floor. My gaze traveled in that direction.

Kanda Yuu -his usual scowl was deeper, more annoyed than usual- was dancing with a frilly, eager, young lady. She was oblivious to his irritation. I snorted a laugh at the failing couple.

With my target in sight I was walking down the steps and into the crowd. Ignoring the obscure amount of stares I was receiving. Dressed in my black and gold dress, I wore a dark brown wig, held up in a partial bun, a curled lock fell across my shoulder and landed at my collarbone. Black gloves adorned my hands and arms, all the way up to the elbow. My scar was covered by a thick layer of bronzing powder, my visible skin was also slathered in the stuff, silver eyes outlined in a gold powder that matched my dress and lips colored a dark red.

It was no sooner than when my boot hit the floor that I was swarmed by hopeful males. The females a lot of them were previously engaged with were standing off on the side looking decidedly put out and some even jealous at the lack of attention.

A notable cackle rose above the chatter and music stopped me in my tracks. Road's here and right beside her, standing politely, albeit rather bored, was Wisely. Where Mr. Kamelot was, I hadn't a clue

Dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a white undershirt with a charcoal gray vest over top. His bow and handkerchief was a dark turquoise. He wasn't wearing his usual headband and his hair was falling to his shoulders in a shaggy sort of way. He looked handsome but I much preferred the way he looked on a day to day basis.

Taking a chance I strolled over towards the two.

Wisely was not facing my way as he was turning down an offer to dance with some poor girl. He bowed politely and the girl - looking crestfallen- walked off and joined her friends. He straightened and I took the chance and tapped his shoulder with delicacy. He jumped a little but looked over his shoulder, the rest of his body followed soon enough.

Smiling sweetly I curtsied and he bowed. "Hel-" His voice broke so he cleared his throat and started again. "Hello miss. Are you enjoying the ball?"

I giggled. "I just arrive actually."

"Oh," His golden eyes held suspicion in their depths. He opened his mouth to say something but Road jumped on his back. Her arms locked around his neck and her gold eyes were closed tight in joy, a huge smile plastered on.

When she open her eyes, they fell on me and a blush covered her dark cheeks as a look of awe filled her childish features. "You're so pretty." She whispered.

I blushed. "Uh, thank you Ms.?"

Road hopped off of Wisely. In turn he took a deep breath. Holding out her hand she introduced herself. "Road, Road Kamelot."

I glanced at her hand and curtsied instead. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Kamelot. My name is Red Campbel."

"Please call me Road." She took her hand back. "May I ask who made your dress? It's awfully pretty."

"It was made by a Mr. Gill. He is certainly talented when it comes to clothing."

I know." The girl gushed. Road spun around for me to show off her dress. "My Daddy got him too make my dress, pretty isn't it."

"Very."

Road got a look and she grinned. "I've never seen you around the city before and my Daddy knows _everyone_."A gleam appeared in gold."Oh Ms. Red. You must come and meet Daddy and show him that beautiful dress."

I kept a polite smile on my face but inside I was screaming. "That's okay Road. Mr. Wisely here asked me for a dance."

"He did?" She tilted her head.

Thankfully the white haired male was paying attention and he slide so he was beside me and took my glove covered arm and looped it in with his. "Yes, before you jumped on me I was asking Ms. Campbel for a dance. So if you will excuse us."

"I see." She stepped to out of our way. Shaking her head she wished us fun and went off to find Mr. Kamelot.

"Thank you big brother." I groaned.

I looked up to see he was looking down at me. "So it really is you Allen."

"Who else would it be?"

He grumbled something under his breath. We didn't talk until we reached the dance floor and it was just our luck that a waltz started to play a very slow waltz. Taking it with good grace he placed his hand on my waist without any awkwardness and started to spin around the dance floor.

"I like the wig." He grinned down at me.

"Really? 'Cause it's very itchy."

"His grin dropped. "How come you really came here, Allen? If Sheryl finds out then we're both going to be in a lot of trouble."

"I took on a job." I said with hesitation.

"Who's the target?" He lowered his voice. The song ended and another waltz started, this one was a smidge faster.

I lowered mine as well. "Kanda Yuu."

He stumbled and almost took the two of us down. When he rightened and apologized to the other dancers near us. He turned to me with wide eyes. "Allen, you can't do that!"

"I have no choice." I snapped. _It's either you or him and I'm not risking you._

"Yes you do, you always have a choice Allen. Whether you know it or not."

"You really don't understand Wisely. I have no choice tonight but you do. Help me get close to Lord Kanda or turn me in."

"Wha- Allen. I can't do that!"

"Yes you can. Everyone has a choice and this is yours."

"That is not fair."

"Life isn't fair, now hurry up and decide or I'll find a way myself."

He said nothing. There was a war going on in his head, I could tell by the way his eyes shifted and how he was biting his cheek. It felt like hours before he actually said anything but in reality the song hadn't finished yet. It was just past its crescendo when "You're on your own on this one, I'm sorry little sister."

My pain in my chest made itself known. The song finished and he walked me off the dance floor. At the edge of the watching crowd I pulled my arm away and curtsied. "Thank you Mr. Noah the dance was wonderful but if you'll excuse me." I walked away before he could speak. I walked into the powder room and touched up some of my make-up then walked out. There wasn't anytime for any kind of pep-talk. It was almost 11 p.m.

I found Lord Kanda in a corner of the ballroom, hiding in the shadows amidst teenage girls and boys doing more than were no guards in the vicinity, even Lavi his personal guard was nowhere to be see and to top it all off, his face looked a little red and I hoped it was because he was drunk. Passing the occupied couples. I almost 'fell' on him.

"Oh!" I giggled, catching myself by putting my hands on his chest. "Sorry sir. Didn' see ya there."

His scowl deepened and he turned his head away with a click of his tongue.

"Stupid drunks." He muttered. He smelled of alcohol and his eyes were a touch unfocused. _Like you aren't drunk yourself._

I scowled and tugged on his on my tippy toes I whispered in his ear seductively. "Wanna go somewhere and have a little fun?"

"No, go bug somebody else."

I pouted. "Awe c'mon, I promise I won't tell anyone. It'll be just you, me and a room of your choice." He didn't look sold so I leaned closer. "I can be yours for the entire night and you can do whatever you want to me."

His shell started to crack a bit. "Anything?"

I smiled in what I'm pretty sure was sexy if his look was anything to go by. "Anything big boy." and kissed him. His lips were soft against mine and when the shock left him, he deepened the kiss. His tongue probing the inside of my mouth. Letting him take the reins I kissed him back equally as deep. Our tongues tangled and danced. Air was becoming an urgent necessity and I was reluctant to break such a breathtaking kiss.

It turns out I didn't have too, Kanda did. We separated breathing hard and faces flushed with a predatory gleam in Kanda's eyes he grabbed my arm and all but dragged me too the doors which were guarded by palace guards. A quick word later and he was dragged me down the dark hallway, up a flight of stairs and down another hallway. We paused long enough at a set of large oak doors to throw them open. The next thing I knew was being pushed up against the door, his mouth on mine as one handheld both wrists above my head, his other traveled my body and started ripping at the corset back of my dress loose. The fabric slid down and uncovered my breasts which were grouped and fondled just as soon as they were exposed.

He pulled back long enough for me to see we were in an office. _Great, I hope this doesn't end bad. _

"I want you." He groaned.

"Then take me." I nipped his ear.

He pulled back and pulled my dress completely off, leaving me standing in my undergarments and shoes.

If he took any notice of my scars, he didn't give any indication. His grip loosened around my wrists and I took the chance to break free and let my hands roam his toned body. Taking off his suit jacket and ripping off his shirt.

Somehow we made it to the floor, him over top of me his hands trailing up my legs and into the juncture of my thigh, trailing closer and closer to my most intimate part. Squeezing my eyes shut I kiss him hard and rolled us so I was sitting on top of his hips.

Releasing him, Kanda smiled sexily at me and groped my breasts once again. I moaned, my hands reaching up into my hair and grabbing my chopsticks and slowly with seductive grace my pulled them out. The wig parts tumbled down my shoulders and stopped at my chest. I leaned over, hair covering the both of our faces from the outside view and kissed him deeper than ever, tongue exploring the warm cavern. When his eyes closed I grabbed one of my weapons and stabbed him in the neck. He gasped and pushed me off him. His hand flew to the wound and pulled the knife out. His life blood flowed out in a dark red waterfall, staining the floor.

I watched as Kanda struggled, blood coming out the corner of his kiss bruised lips as he coughed. Then he went still and the light left his eyes. I checked for a pulse and found none. Standing I walked to my discarded dress and put it back on the best I could. I was at the door again when a sound, almost a choking sound, came from behind. Turning sharply I was greeted with the sight of Kanda Yuu pushing himself up and onto his feet. I went and looked at the wound but it was gone, almost like it was never there to begin with.

"What the hell are you?"

**A/N: Nothing changed I just had to fix something small because it didn't really make sense. Oh yea and the rating changed. Tokyo10 out.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Two weeks.

It has been two weeks since the ball fiasco and not one peep came from Roueliver or his cronies. I was waiting for any type of attack to come and kill Wisely and the others but as each day passed with nothing more than a small commotion outside the manor, the more anxious and jumpy I got. Road squealed and I dropped the broom and ran up to her room only to find Mr. Kamelot bought her a new stuffed animal. Someone dropping a glass vase had me reaching for Musician, which I always had on hand now. Hell, even the mailman knocking at the door had me on edge since the town was looking for the would-be assassin still.

Through the anxiety, though, my mind still tried to make sense of the night at the ball.

****Flashback****

"What the hell are you?" I whispered in fear.

He wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. I swiped Musician from my boot and got into a fighting stance. He said nothing.

"What. Are. You?" Kanda walked towards me. I took a step back, trapping myself between the door that swings inwards and the seemingly immortal.

He clicked his tongue. I was shaking. How the hell do I handle this?!

"Stay back!" I yelled but he ignored me and continued till we were chest to chest. His hand making me yelp. He was towering over me. Kanda Yuu was only a few feet taller than me but in that moment his height was intimidating.

"Who sent you." Kanda growled.

"If you think I'm going to sell out my employer you've got another thing coming." I said with fake bravado.

"And what's a little girl like you going to do?"

"This." I moved musician so the blade was inwards and made a move to cut his eyes but he caught my wrist and slammed it against the door, musician fell out of my hand twisting I kicked out his right knee and as he fell I grabbed the falling dagger and sliced open his eyes.

He roared with pain and I put Musician back into my boot, grabbed a handful of my dress skirt in one hand and swung open the door, booking it as fast as I could down the hallway and stairs. At the staircase I heard multiple stomping feet and yelling voices, encouraging me into running even faster, taking the stairs two at a time. The guards were getting closer and I picked up speed. Through the flying strands of my falling wig there was a large window ahead. Praying silently I crossed my arms in front of my face and made the jump. The glass shattered around me. Some of the flying pieces cut my exposed skin and tore into the fancy fabric.

I hit the ground hard, my knees buckled and I rolled. On my back I took a second and caught my breath, then on hands and knees scurried into the bushes and trees. Bunching up the multi-coloured tulle so it wasn't poking out.

I peeked out from my hiding place and saw a trail of glass leading exactly to my hiding spot. In the middle, just out of reach and in sight of the building, laid Musician. Scrambling I grabbed the blade and retreated into the bushes, it must have fallen out of my hand when I rolled.

Bringing my left gloved hand up to my mouth, I gripped the fabric between my teeth and pulled. The glove came off and I tossed it under the bush. Repeating the same with my right hand. Gathering the tulle of my skirt, I began cutting, the fabric slicing easily with every slash of the sharp metal.

My right hand started bleeding and my grip on Musician became slippery. I grabbed the slip under the poof and sliced. Wrapping the silky fabric around the deep gash and then kept cutting till the skirt was in uneven layers that mostly fell to my knees but it was easier to get away in. I stuffed the fabric with the gloves, discarded the wig and shot to my feet and took off. Just in time as I could hear guards coming close.

It was a slow getaway, dodging guards and meandering guests alike, hiding in bushes or trees just to keep out of sight but when the barking of hunting hounds resonated through the air, I ran as fast as my heeled boots would let me. The wall was just ahead of me when a crack was heard and I fell to the ground. The palms of my hands were scraped up but that didn't bother me as much as my broken boot heel did. Growling in dismay, I began unlacing the broken one. I got more than half way when a howl resounded, a knot of fear lodged itself in my stomach and I began unlacing faster, I chucked the boot when I was finished and started on the other. I could hear rustling of bushes as one, or all, of the tracking hounds crashed through the forest. Foregoing the laces, I tugged it off and it joining it's partner.

Lunging at the large brick wall, two dogs sprinted through the ferns and at me. I was able to knock one unconscious before it did any damage but the other one took me down and I stabbed it in the side with musician. It yelped with pain and I pushed it off of me. Not taking any chances for another close call I ran along the wall until I reached a little wooden service door and pushed it open. There was no squeak or creak when the door swung and I thanked anyone who was listening for that. With the entrance firmly closed I ran in back alleys and side roads getting as far as I could for as long as i could, eventually I had to stop.

I did so in a gritty and grimy back alley that was littered with garbage and homeless people as well as the occasional stray. I shivered in the cold, standing bare feet bleeding and in a dress that was once so beautiful but no was nothing more than a bodice and scraps of tulle. I thought of Johnny and how excited and proud of this creation he was and my heart twinged. All bronzing powder had been washed away with bits of dirty snow that covered the ground, my right arm was white and my fingers were slightly blue. I had to get moving before I froze but at this time the police were searching for a suspicious person and I am more than sure I would fall into the category of suspicious.

I took in all the dark lumps of homeless people and stole a moth eaten, pissed on blanket from a one and covered my head and tying the corners across my chest I tried not to gag at the smell of the thing - cat piss and body odor- and walked down the roads hunched over. Mr. Kamelot, Road and Wisely stepped through the door just as I was closing the attic door.

****Flashback Over****

Kanda Yuu was thought chased me through hoops relentlessly that and because my target is immortal, I failed a job. A job that just cost the people I care abouts lives.

It was night now and everyone was asleep, except me. I sat by Wisely's door and watched the hallway and the windows. Waiting for the time when some low blow assassin would take the risk. So far none had been stupid enough and I found myself nodding of a little. The dark bags under my eyes have attested to how many sleepless nights I've been standing watch. With a low growl, I held out my arm and pinched the underside of my bicep, jolting awake.

In the quiet I mused about what would happen if I actually let Roueliver kill everybody. I could take the Kamelot's valuables and sell them in a far away town for some extra money. I would be free from all the harassment and abuse I've had to suffer, it would be sweet revenge for all the shit Road and Mr. Kamelot have put me through. I could live with that on my conscience, knowing that they got what was coming to them. The deed was looking greater and greater but then my thoughts switched to Wisely. The boy that has been nothing but kind to me, who has been my friend regardless of my occupation or social standing. If Roueliver decided not to kill Wisely then the murder would be pinned on him and he, in turn, would sell me out and then be sent to live with another distant family member that will treat him worse.

I wanted to punch something. My state of mind and the situation was just making me think those dark things. I sighed and rubbed the heel of my hands into my eyes.

Wisely's bed creaked and the soft sound of padding feet on hardwood floors was muted behind the thick door but then the feet stopped and the door opened and out stepped the boy himself, it looks as if he hadn't been sleeping, his eyes not fogged by sleep and his expression was not drowsy.

His tanned hand scratched the side of his white hair as his golden eyes stared down at me in disapproval.

"Allen, go to bed. It's late and I know you have to get up early so you can make breakfast." He whispered.

I shoo'd him away with my hand. "Don't worry about me. I can handle a few sleepless nights."

His arms crossed over his chest. "I know for a fact that you've been standing guard outside my door since the night of Lord Kanda's ball. What I want to know is why?"

"Don't concern yourself over it. I'm take care of it."

Wisely scoffed at me. "Oh yea, I can totally see that. You are running yourself ragged Allen, and don't dare try to tell me otherwise. Something happened at that ball and it freaked you out and for some reason, it's making you even more protective of me. Don't get me wrong, I love the attention. "He smirked for a second. "But I am scared with how it's affecting you. You cannot keep going on like this, something is going to give out sooner or later and at a time when you desperately need it."

He was right, I knew it but it still didn't change the fact that Wisely was in danger and it was all my fault.

"The way I see it, is you have two choices, Allen. One is you go to sleep and tell me what is bothering you in the morning, or two I can forcibly put you to sleep and tell Johnny tomorrow and you know he will make you tell me everything."

I glared at him with everything my tired body had. He flinched a tad but held steady. "One or the other Allen. What will it be?"

"What's your method?" That threw him off.

A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Well I do have some chloroform in my bathroom." He stated as a matter of fact.

I gaped at him. He-? I schooled my features "You're joking."

He leaned against the wall and rose one eyebrow. "Am I?"

I should hope so.

"One way or the other I will get you to rest." Wisely was very sure of himself and was not budging out of his decision. The two of us stared at eachother for a while before I put my head down. On one hand, learning could help him be cautious and hopefully realize how much danger he's in but on the other hand, knowing too much could be his downfall. Wisely could openly go look for danger and a way to get killed and in the process, find it. There are too many what if's for every argument and I felt lost trying to run through them all.

I wanted to kick, too punch, to scream out and curse the gods. None of this was fair. I wanted to grab Wisely by the neck and shake him with everything that I had and shout in his face, yelling at how reckless and stupid he was being. All this thinking was giving me a headache.

I held my head and slid down the wall partially. "Fine, you win." I whispered. The air seemed to radiate how smug Wisely felt. I lifted my head and seen Wisely with a huge smirk on his face and his eyes screamed victory. "But I'm sleeping in your room tonight." His smirk faded just as quickly as it appeared.

Wisely stepped to the side and ushered me in. The room was a welcome warmth, I didn't realize how cold the corridor was until this moment. We walked to the bed and I plopped down, face first. He chuckled and moved the corner of the blanket slightly then dropped it I turned my head to face him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Could you -er- take your weapons off?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Why afraid I'll stab you in your sleep?"

He blushed. "Yes, um, just a little."

"Very well." I pulled the hem of my nightgown up and unstrapped my thigh holster and put it on the bed side table. Close enough to reach it in case of an emergency but far enough away for Wisely's nerves to calm down.

SMiling in thanks he lifted the covers and slid under. I laid on top of the blankets, using the thinner cover that sat at the edge of the bed and closed my eyes. THe crackling of the dying hearth and the quiet sounds of Wisely's breathing slowly pulled me into the abyss known as unconsciousness. Hovering on the border when Wisely mumbled.

"Wearing that holster all the time doesn't look comfortable. I seen the imprints it left."

"Pervert." I mumbled back. He wasn't wrong, wearing a thigh holster wasn't the most comfortable of weapon sheaths I've come to know in my line of work. I use to complain whenever I was forced into wearing one but now it was just a minor discomfort.

With that in mind I jumped the ledge and fell into sleep.

**I APOLOGIZE WITH HOW LONG IT LOOK ME TO WRITE THIS! It's been a hella busy summer for me with work and traveling and getting thrown into new fandoms (yeesh) No promises but I will try to update faster and more regular. I hope this will appease you guys for a little while and I guess all that is left to say is Ciao and review, tell me what you think of this chapter and IDK what you did this summer. Peace, Tokyo10 is outta here.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day I stuck to my promise and told Wisely everything. How I was hired by Roueliver to kill Lord Kanda and how I failed -I left out the part where Kanda was seemingly immortal in fear of sounding crazy- and finally how Roueliver had threatened to kill everyone starting with him, if I failed.

Wisely, for his part, sat there at the kitchen prep table, silently. He was staring at the wooden table top chewing on his lip.

I sat across from him playing with my hands, waiting for him to say something, anything. "There's one thing I don't understand, Allen."

"Yes?" I asked, maybe a little quickly.

He looked at me with piercing golden eyes, like he was trying to figure out my secrets just by a look. "Why didn't you go after this guy, Roueliver? I mean there was nothing stopping you from killing him rather than Lord Kanda. That way you could save the family." Wisley's look turned hopeful.

I turned away from him. His expression to painful for what I had to say. "I did." I started slowly. "I did try killing him but before I ever found an opening a letter. Came." I breathed deeply. "It was addressed to me and it was sent by Roueliver. It said that his men were under orders to capture and torture you if I made an attempt on his life or if he was found dead."

I stood up. I didn't want to sit down any longer. Took out some of my frustration with hand gestures."It's stupid! Even if I wasn't he one too kill him. Even- Even if someone else called the kill order the price would be the people I love and. Others."

"Okay." Wisely stood up, his chair scraping across the floor. He walked over where I stood by the stove and gathered me in his arms. In a tight hug.

"I can't have anymore innocent blood on my hands, Wisely. Especially people I know."

"It'll be okay. I promise." He told me.

I pushed him away. "Please _don't _make promises you can't keep."

"Right. Sorry, Allen."

I shrugged. Wisely turned to leave and I called out. "Hey, Wisely." He turned."Thank you. Uh thanks for listening and not freaking out."

A grin grew of his tanned face. "And what else was I supposed to do? Nothing good comes from panicking." Wisely teased but grew serious. "I will be as careful as I can."

"Thank you."

It was dark out.

I gazed out the window while I set the table. Snow was falling in large clusters.

"Allen~ Daddy's going to get mad if you don't do your _job_ correctly or _efficiently_."

I stopped with a plate halfway to the table. "I know that Road." The plate met the table.

Road was leaning on the door frame with a goading look on her face. Her whole body language screamed _I know something about you that nobody else does. _It urked me off endlessly because every time I seen Road, for even a second, her posture would change to this.

"What would you like Road?" She twirled a short strand of hair around her finger.

Road pushed off the door and stalked towards me. "Hey, Allen"

I put my dish down. "Stop playing games, Road. What do you want?"

She gestured for me too lean down. I complied. "I know you were at the ball."

Straightening once again I gave the girl a 'oh really' look. "And what exactly was I doing at the ball."

She pouted. "That's what I'm trying to figure out but I _do_ know you had something to do with the assassination attempt on Lord Kanda."

On the outside I was calm but on the inside, I reluctantly admit, I was freaking out. "That's pre-preposterous, Road. What would I gain from helping out with some stupid assassination?"

"Who says anything about gaining something, maybe it was too keep something safe." She claimed innocently.

She was observing the China cabinet, I walked up towards her,stopping only when I was standing directly behind her. "Y'know Road, I would be careful if I were you," Her attention was on me, her golden eyes wide with that I recognized as fear. "Tossing out random accusations could put you in bad graces with some." I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just some friendly advice."

When she spun around I was back at the table. Arranging the silverware.

"Y-y-you're crazy, you know that!" Road yelled, running out of the room.

"I never claimed I was sane, Road."

She whimpered at my words.

Wisely never showed up for dinner but Mr. Kamelot told me that he sent Wisely on an errand for him and would not be back for a while yet. My stomach twisted in fear.

My eyes were glued to a clock the entire night. Watching as the minutes, hours and then the day went by and Wisely was nowhere in the house.

Road kept away from me. Her golden eyes stared calculating at me as I stocked the wood in her room, no doubt wondering what I was doing at the party. Mr. Kamelot just ignored me or called me degrading things as usual. All in all, the house was lonely without Wisely's constant chatter and the general friendly warmth that followed him.

I went to bed that night with worry gnawing at my being. And the next night and the next night. Each day passing left even more concern and terror. On the fourth night, Mr. Kamelot _finally _told me to contact the police.

I did that and more, I decided to search the town myself.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I searched the town all day. Looking in every possible ally, knocking on every Inn, bar and casino door. Entering shop after shop asking if anyone has seen a white haired young man recently but all answers have been the same. No.

When I went to the police earlier and told them the situation they just scoffed at me and sent me away with a 'We'll do our best' but the way they said it said otherwise.

I stopped and leaned on a building, catching my breath. My harsh gasps filled the air with puffs of white clouds and I looked up at the dark blue sky, stars were starting to appear and the white snow fell gracefully. I would marvel at the beauty of it if circumstances were better. _'_

_Wisely, I believe his name is, will be the first to die.'_

'Shut up!" I screamed, punching the brick wall with the side of my fist. Swallowing a lump in my throat I ran too the red district once again.

Wisely's smiling face ran through my head as well as a promise he made to me forever ago, _I promise I will not leave you alone. _When he said that I laughed at him and shoved him playfully, telling him not to make promises he couldn't keep. An irrational part of my brain told me Wisely wouldn't go down with a fight and isn't head but the rational part told me to face the facts and be prepared for the worst.

The snow fell faster and in thick clouds, the temperature dropped as well.

I was kicked out of the last establishment with words of _'Don't come back again!' _I trudged down towards the nicer district with a heavy heart, Nothing! Nobody has seen Wisely since he left.

Frustrated tears tried falling but I rubbed my arm over my eyes aggressively. No, I will not cry until I know for a fact that Wisely is gone or he's back safe and sound. I hoped for the latter option.

I stopped in the middle of the empty road, on my left there was an alley and on my right there was an Inn with all lights on, partons were rambunctious inside. I smiled at the sight I saw through the windows. A gust of freezing wind blew my cloak open and throwing my hair every which way. My hands flew too my arms, rubbing them in hopes of warming up slightly.

A sound to my left stopped my step mid air. No it's too perfect, just as the day was coming to a close, I find him? Yea right. I took a few steps further until a little voice in the back of my head said But what if it is him? I bit my lip. The voices were warring with each other, pointing out this like 'that sound could have been anything' and 'There is a big possibility that it is Wisely.'

Taking a chance I turned around and crossed into the alley. The sound grew louder and louder till it sounded like a pained groan. My eyes widened in hope but I shook it off quickly. It might not be him, I reminded myself.

A figure on the ground was practically laying against the wall, shivering and groaning in pain or cold, I had no clue.

Steeling my nerves I approached the figure and extended my hand, turning a thinly covered shoulder. "Wisely?" I asked when the figure was facing me.

The person's face came into view and a shuttering breath of relief wrecked my frame. My knees gave out and I found myself on the ground, tears threatening to fall once more. He shivered once again and I enveloped him in a tight hug. He was alive! Unconscious but alive! Putting him at arm's length and looked him over.

Wisely's face was a molten mass of black, blue and purple with lines or red blood here and there. From what I could see of his neck there was a dark circle, indicating someone had strangled him, which explained the raspy breathing. I checked his pulse. Slow.

I bit my lip again and shook his shoulder until his golden eyes opened into slits. "Hey," He coughed, wet and hard. "L-Little sister." His lips turned into a smile that bordered into a grimace.

"Hey Bro." My voice shook. "We've got to get you too the doctor, okay? I can't fix you up on my own."

All I got was a nod.

Everytime I hoisted him up, he would cry out in pain. I slipped into an emotionless mask as I told him. "On three, okay. 1…. 2…." I got him on his feet and wrapped his left arm over my shoulder. My right went to his waist. I felt a warmish sticky wetness and I lifted my hand away. It was covered in a dark substance. Blood.

We took it one slow step at a time. Wisely almost pulled us too the ground a few times but I caught him. Soon enough we were out of the alley and onto the main road. The wind picked up and I grimaced.

This just got more difficult.

I looked back at the alley and saw a trail of blood but the drops weren't small. My face paled with how much blood Wisely was losing. I had bring him too Komui or the hospital as fast as I could.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

He didn't respond. I looked at him and saw his eyes closed, upper body slipping onto me. I hefted him up and patted him on the face. "Hey. Hey. Wisely!" His head snapped up but his eyes were unfocused and tired which wasn't a good sign. We started a slow pace down the street.

"Tell me what happened to you. Who did this?"

"I don' know." He mumbled. "But,"

"Yes?"

"But he said it's because of the White Clown." I faltered.

"Can you describe the man? What was the last thing you remember before being taken?!"

He was silent again and I thought he lost consciousness again. "I was walking back home from Lord Roueliver's manor. Sheryl asked me to bring him a letter of vital." He coughed wetly. "Of vital importance. A blonde man with a. A braid stopped me. I don't r-remember the rest."

"That's okay." I reassured quickly. The wind whipped us from all angles, throwing snow and ice at us. We were close to the hospital now. Just passed a few houses, Inns and shops and we were on the hospital property.

Wisely's legs gave out and we tumbled to the ground.

I got onto my hands and knees, taking his arm off me. "Wisely?"

The only light came from the Inn we were right in front of. I dragged him farther into the light. "Wisely!"

His breathing was laboured. Coming in shallow pants that gurgled. I pushed him to his side when he started coughing. Blood speckled the ground.

I ripped open his shirt, making him groan as it separated from his wounds. His stomach and chest were ladled with dark bruises and deep lacerations there was a stab wound on his side still oozing blood and with the light seeping through the windows, it looked like there was an infection starting too set in. None of this mattered, the thing that concerned me the most was the dark purple bruise on his ribs.

Sucking in a breath I lightly pushed on his ribs and it made him scream which turned into a bloody coughing fit. I ripped my hand away and turned him on side, making sure his didn't choke on his blood. I bit my lip unsure of what to do. Moving him seemed like a bad idea, seeing as how I wasn't positive that one of his ribs punctured a lung or not. And I couldn't leave him in the cold, alone.

He was going to die. Realisation hit me hard and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from crying. Carefully, I pulled his upper body so that it was resting on my knees and I ran my fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture. His breathing was easier if only just a bit and his face was covered in sweat. He opened his eyes. I kept my head bent so that we were staring at each other until his eyes tried to flutter close. With a gasping breath he spoke. "Allen, I'm tired." It was so soft and oh so hesitant that tears started running down my cheeks and onto his forehead, mixing with his blood.

_You promised you wouldn't leave me _"Then sleep." I said, my voice unsteady from holding back my tears. "I'll stay with you." He smiled then, a weak smile that reminded me of my mother's last days.

"Promise?" His eyes closed, I nodded. "C-can."Breathing was getting harder for him. "Can you please sing?" Tears were running down his face, he knew he was dying.

I sniffled. "Of course." The song I sung was a lullaby my mother use to sing to me and when my throat tightened too much too sing I started to hum the melody. Watching as his eyes closed and as a few moments later he stopped breathing, a soft smile of his face. Unconsciously I leaned so that my face was just inches from his, I was crying, hugging him close. _Please don't leave me._

I didn't notice the people forming around me until somebody tried to take Wisely away from me and I screamed at them. "Don't touch him." They backed off but then tried to drag me away. I screamed, kicked as hard as I could, begging them to let me go, that Wisely needed me but they didn't listen. More and more people started to help pull me away and soon they succeeded. Putting me enough of a distance away that they could cover him with a sheet. I didn't know I was shivering until somebody put a blanket around my shoulders and carried me out of the rain and into the inn where the owners set a steaming cup in front of me. I didn't touch it, I didn't do anything except stare blankly at the wall as tears ran down my face. The fact that it was my fault running through my mind.

People came and went, asking me questions that I didn't answer. Questions like 'Who did this?" "Are you hurt?" and "What's your name." they even asked me where I live but I wouldn't answer and soon they just left me alone staring into space. The tears had stopped soon after but nothing changed. The police came soon after and took me into custody. I didn't fight it. Like a lifeless doll I let them do as they pleased.

I don't know how long I sat in a cell but the next thing I knew was a hand slapping me across the face. I blinked a few times and then turned to face the person who slapped me. It was Master Cross. I don't remember doing it but I found myself in his arms and I cried into his shoulders, repeating the words. "He's gone. He's really gone." Over and over again. Cross didn't do anything for a minute or two but slowly his hands came up, one hugging me too him and the other stroking my hair as he whispered "It's okay."

* * *

**Hehe feel free to hate me. Please review**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_When will I wake up? _I thought to myself as I watched them bury my brother in all but blood. An emotionless mask watched on as the sleek wooden casket was lowered into the ground, six feet below.

People who didn't even know Wisely stood watching, wearing black. The women dabbed their eyes under their veils, drying fake tears. The men gave the Noah family condolences for a man they met maybe once or twice but didn't know personally. Most of the Noah family didn't even look sad about their loss, no, only uninterested or detached. I suppose only very few at this funeral actually knew my brother for who he was -a person who looked to the brighter side of life, someone who made me feel special when I was at my lowest- that what he was, a member of the Noah family.

A pointless funeral for a death that could have been prevented if only I had been more vigilant. If only I had explained the dangers he was in better or forbade him from leaving the manor without me by his side. _If only_ I had killed Roueliver when I had first met him, then this entire situation would have been avoided and Wisely would still be alive and well. But no, I had failed and cost someone I held dear their life. There was no illusion to who was at fault.

The casket touched the ground, Wisely's family members threw red roses on top of the coffin and Mr. Kamelot threw the first shovel full of dirt on top. The guests began to leave, offering final condolences.

Road was the only one to look at me, she was the only family member with tears in her eyes, and that was only to shoot me a look that told me I had something to do with his death, all things I knew already.

Looking up to the dreary, gray sky I swore on the gods above that I would do everything in my power to ruin Roueliver or may the gods punish me when I fail.

A flash of lightning echoed throughout the sky.

* * *

The night Wisely died, Cross took me to Johnny's. Where I woke up the next morning and the day after the funeral, that's where I found myself. At Johnny's tailor shop working. He had told me not to come in, that he had Miranda's help but every room at the manor held a piece of Wisely which made it difficult to not break down and cry. Seeing as I wasn't going to leave, Johnny had assigned me the task of cleaning the back room. Every time the bell over the door would jingle, Johnny would come back and check on me, asking if I was okay. Silently and verbally.

That was how my day went until Mr. Kamelot had come into the store and ordered me back saying that I skirted my chores I had no choice but to obey.

I retreated farther and farther into myself, not allowing myself to feel as I worked, cooking and cleaning. The only time I really felt anything was when a wooden crate was thrust into my hands and I was dragged into Wisely's room with cold orders of "Clean this mess up."

Tears threatened to spill when the door slammed shut. When Wisely had begun to live in this room, it was cold but as time went on his presence made the large space feel warm, welcoming, like home should feel like but now that he was gone, it felt unlived in, dead and unwelcoming; just like the rest of the manor felt.

Finding the items that would cause me the least amount of emotional pain, I started with the bathroom. From there I went to the bed and stripped the sheets, then pulled the clothing from the closet and dresser and finishing with the personal effects. The last item that went into the crate was the wooden knives we practiced with. That is when I sank to my knees, the tears started falling against my will and I unleashed ugly sobs that wracked my entire being.

It felt real, he was gone. I was no longer able to believe this was all just a dream and I would wake up and he would be alive, helping me around the house, joking with me, caring about me. Wisley had his whole life ahead of him, he could have had a promising career, a lover, a family that he would happily spoil with affection. But I took that all away from him.

When my sobs died out and I was left sniffling, I noticed the other presence in the room. Turning swiftly I saw it was Road, wearing a black knee-length dress that had long sleeves, one of her hands hidden behind her, hiding a weapon if I was right.

"What do you want?" I bit out.

"It was you, wasn't it Allen? You killed Wisely."

I laughed bitterly.

"Stop laughing you bitch!" She lunged at me, knocking me onto my back. A kitchen knife aimed at my throat. I smiled at the manic gleam in her golden eyes. She finally snapped, did she.

"You killed him and I want to know why?" She screaming in my face. "Did you kill him to get back at us? He was nothing but nice to you and you killed him." My left eye twitch and she noticed.

She smiled like the evil brat she was. "I watched as you snuck into his bed at nights when you thought nobody was looking. Did you seduce him, Allen? He wasn't enough to satisfy you and so you decided to kill him. Didn't you. You are nothing but a cold blooded killer, aren't you Allen Walker."

Faster than she could blink I flipped us over and had Musician leveled at her throat.

"Do you want to try me, little girl? Because I could move this knife faster than you, count on that. I've had enough of you and this godforsaken family, Road. For three fucking years, you have abused me but that ends now because I am finished jumping hoops, I am done playing maid for a bunch of people who the world would be better off without." The fear was tangible, it replaced the mania in her eyes and it smelt delicious, she opened her mouth whether to scream for help or throw more accusations at me, I didn't know nor did I care. I slapped my hand over her mouth. " Fight the battles you called on, Road. Don't go calling for Daddy now that you realize you got yourself into something way over your head." I uncovered her mouth. She whimpered as tears streaked down her face and the smell of urine permeated the air.

I looked at her with disgust. "You disgust me. Get out of her you little shit, before I change my mind and kill you where you lie."

I got off her, put Musician back into the holder on my thigh and moved towards Wisely's possessions. She ran out of the room like a bat out of hell, stumbling over her own two feet. Down the hall a door slammed, Roads by the sound of it.

I picked up the crate and exited the room. Shutting the door behind me with a final click. I climbed the stairs one by one. Seething with each new step. My room was dark but I knew where everything I needed was. I put the crate down on my bed and lit a candle. Lifting up a couple loose floor boards I grabbed everything that was underneath them. Timcanpy, my White Clown outfit, money and my normal clothes as well as the picture of my family and my hairbrush. I packed it all away with a picture of a younger Wisely and a group of children and a couple of adults, they were standing in front of an orphanage and they all had huge smiles on their faces.

I threw open the windows and hopped on the ledge. I didn't look back as I jumped out. Never too return.

I would kill Roueliver even if it's the last thing I do.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Just a short chapter with a dash of Psyco(?) Allen. Before I forget I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to know how much you all enjoy reading this. On a sadder note, there isn't a whole lot of chapters left as we are heading to the end of the story. Ciao, Tokyo10 is outta here!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The wound squelched as musician dug deeper into meaty flesh. The target thrashed and howled in pain. Blood gushed, staining the silver.

"Where is Howard Link?" I twisted my beloved blade.

"I. I don't know." The man one of Roueliver's lackeys tried.

"I don't believe you." I sang, my muscles tensed as I yanked my arm back, pulling Musician free from his shoulder before thrusting it straight through the man's open palm. His other -relatively uninjured- appendage was held above his head.

A blood-curdling scream of pain left the man's lips. "It's true." He cried.

"You see,the last few henchmen I encountered, told me Mitch would know. So tell me _Mitch _Where. Is. Howard Link."

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." Tears ran freely down his pale and sweaty face. "The last I heard, Howard Link was part of the manhunt for Lord Kanda's assassination!"

"That wasn't so hard now, was it." I stroked his cheek before grasping his chin and pulling. "Now do me a favor and be my messenger boy." I purred.

Alarm filled his mud coloured eyes, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying "Wha- What are you gonna do." The palpable dread in the dark room sent tingles down my spine.

I leaned down and licked this disgusting man's cheek, earning whimpers that widened my manic grin. "Nothing you're going to enjoy," I whispered in his ear before pulling out Timcanpy and shooting him in the neck.

Warmblood hit me, most of it splattering my mask and clothes. A note was pulled from my pocket and it switched musician places. I took in the room, grimacing at the mess I made. The room was nice before Mitch decided putting up a fight would give him a chance. I stood up and flicked a spot of blood off my cheek.

Having been at this for weeks now, killing Rouelivers henchmen one after one. I had special plans for this Howard Link, the one responsible for abducting Wisely, and none of those plans included Howard Link becoming part of the nationwide manhunt that Kanda had, looking for his assassin. At first, it wasn't common knowledge but some peasant looking for a way to get rich quick, spread the word, now young women with long brown hair were being pulled into an audience before Lord Tiedoll and Lord Kanda, all of them wrongly accused and thrown into a cell. Once that might have bothered me, innocent people being blamed for my deeds, but not anymore. My first and foremost objective is to kill Roueliver and ruin _everyone_ he held dear.

If I wanted Roueliver, Link had to be first. The blonde man is the personal bodyguard and trusted second in command of my nemesis and him being part of the manhunt, made things all that much harder. Revenge would have to wait for a later date. But not too late.

"It's been fun, Mitch." I mocked as I placed Timcanpy back in its holster underneath my cape, sitting just above my waist.

Walking away from the murder scene, I passed a broken mirror that hung lopsided, one I pushed Mitch up against earlier and witnessed my reflection. Briefly, I wondered how disappointed Wisely would be. My white hair was gray from dirt and dust, the short ends stuck up in the back. Even with my blood splattered mask on, you could see the dark bags under my eyes, once emotional silver turned dull with apathy. My clothes were rumpled and bloody but they didn't start in pristine condition and they hung off my frame worse than usual. Yes, Wisely would be disappointed if he saw me like this.

I growled at my reflection and punched the mirror, it fell. Shattering when it reached the floor. The broken glass crunched under my worn boots with every step I took.

* * *

**POV Change - Roueliver**

Lord Roueliver stomped down the halls in anger and anticipation, a note scrunched in his fist. The soldiers and servants the man passed flinched and scurried to the side as quickly as possible, lest they get punished for getting in the angry Lords way.

_***Minutes before***_

Gloved hands were held behind his back as Roueliver paced his office. For weeks now, his men were being picked off one by one. There was no pattern telling how they were being picked off, none died in the same way; one was found hanging upside down off a bridge, another poisoned, stabbed, shot, decapitated, drowned even, the list goes on and deaths didn't climb the ladder of power and there was nobody knew who was killing his men. It infuriated Roueliver to no end.

"Roueliver, sir." The voice he trusted the most called. Roueliver turned towards the window where his second in command, Howard Link knelt. The bodyguard was doubling as Rouelivers spy and leading Lord Kanda's manhunt or should he say _woman_ hunt

"What do you have for me, Link?"

Link produced a small blood stained envelope from his suit pocket. "Another body was found, it was Mitch, sir. This was found on his body. It's addressed to you."

Sure enough, when Roueliver flipped the object over his name in elegant cursive writing, a white wax seal he had never before seen, sat above. Roueliver grabbed a letter opener from his desk and ripped the offending paper open.

_Roueliver,_

_Do you like my game? I for one, am having tons of fun. Your men are being picked off one by one and you don't even know who is behind this all do you? Does it piss you off not knowing? I guess I'll find out when we're face to face, you rotten bastard. You once called me a girl who liked playing Maid, well I've gotten tired of playing that. It's your turn to entertain me, let's play tag, shall we? You're the mouse._

Roueliver's usual cold calculating look turned to on of white hot rage. He crumpled the paper in his hands and turned to Link.

"Warn all of our remaining men to be on high alert." He seethed.

Link was concerned. Not once has he seen Lord Roueliver this angry, it was unnerving. "Sir?"

"If anyone spots so much as a mask and a white cape, they are to bring that person in immediately. Am. I. Clear? And bring me, Johnny Gill."

"Excuse me for asking sir, but what is this all about?"

"It seems, Howard. That the White Clown wants revenge and we are going to teach her a lesson." Roueliver walked passed the blonde man and stormed out of his office.

He would be ready when the girl came.

* * *

**POV Change - nobody really**

Cross looked on with displeasure at his former pupil's choice of bar. For the past month, he heard rumors circling the underworld about mysterious killings. No death was the same but they were all Roueliver's men. He had his suspicions about who the culprit was but after Anita told him Allen about Allen practically going into hiding, his theory turned to concrete.

The night Wisely died, Cross dropped Allen off at Johnny's and went off to Anita's brothel for a stiff drink and desirable company. He would never admit it but he was concerned about how the boy's death would affect Allen, he had seen when Mana and Nea's passing did to the girl but this could very well be the straw that broke the camel's back.

With a disgusted click of his tongue, Cross shook his head and threw open the doors, eyeing the familiar sight of drunken men arguing,arm wrestling, laughing with bright blushes on splayed on their cheeks and leaning on one another while scantily clad lady's weaved through the masses, handing out drinks and food to patrons. The tables closer to the back held some poker games, there was where he could his former pupil.

The girl was dressed normally -in grey trousers and a white button up with a red tie and white gloves- which meant she came here for pleasure, not looking for work. Cross strut towards Allen, smirking at each woman he passed. (They blushed)

"Yo, Idiot apprentice." He greeted. Clamping a hand on Allen's left shoulder, squeezing hard. His former pupil tensed at the sound of his voice.

Looking over Allen's shoulder, Cross saw how she was dominating the game. His mind traveled back to when he was training Allen and how much money she had won him. She was just a little kid and she won enough to pay most of his bar and brothel tabs off, but what she was earning now, well safe to say Cross was _very_ impressed. Not that anyone would ever find out.

"Let's talk, shall we." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

She sighed and told the other played she was all in and threw down her hand. The others followed, groaning in dismay when she won yet another hand. "It's been fun, see you, boys."

Allen collected her winnings and stood, following Cross to the bar and ordering for them both. Cross got a glass of their finest wine and Allen ordered shots of vodka and whiskey.

She chugged down three shots of straight vodka and turned to Cross, "What can I do for you, Master?" A faint blush covered her cheeks. She downed another shot.

"I know what you've been up to, Allen."

"Hmmm. Really?" She tilted her head to the side feigning innocence. "And what have I been doing?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Allen. You've been killing off Roueliver's men." He growled just loud enough for her to hear.

Allen giggled."Yep!" She chirped, a dreamy malicious look crossed her face. "It's been fun."

The glint in her grey eyes was enough to send caution to the wind and Cross stopped trying to pretend he wasn't concerned. Allen's eyes were feral, not unlike how they were when she was a kid, training under his wing. "What would Mana and Nea think if they saw you like this? On her deathbed, Nea made me promise her that I would look after you for as long as I could."

Allen flinched then shrugged. "What a mighty fine job you've done." she muttered under her breath, Cross just barely catching the words. She leaned over the counter, a shot glass dangling from her fingers. Who cares, they're dead." She downed her last shot of whiskey. "Oi, Bartender. A shot of Absinthe."

A growl of rage spilled from Cross' lips at her blatant show of disrespect and uncaring attitude for the people that picked her up off the street and raised her like they were their own flesh and blood. He stood up fast enough for his chair to topple. Allen stood as well, whipping around to face him but Cross was faster and grabbed Allen by her throat and slammed her back onto the counter, grasping her throat hard but not hard enough to block her windpipes, she released a yelp of surprise. The surrounding noise cut off abruptly as party-goers watched the confrontation.

"Go back to your own damn business." Cross roared. The crowd jumped and scrambled to do as ordered. Hauling his apprentice to her feet, he dragged Allen out the back door and slammed her against the cold building.

"Don't lie to me you little shit." Cross snarled. "They may be dead but they would be ashamed to call you 'daughter."

She laughed. "Oh please, how would you know? You never lived with us, you were only Nea's acquaintance and Mana detested you." Cross visibly flinched at the name 'Nea' he hopped Allen didn't see but she did. Thinking back on it now, whenever Cross would bring Allen back to Nea and Mana for a short break from training, Cross's brown eyes would go all soft and loving. He would always jump at the chance to impress her or do things for Nea. That was the reason he agreed to her request of training Allen.

"You had feelings for her, didn't you." She snarked.

The lack of answer was all she needed. Allen let loose a shriek of laughter. "Oh gods that's rich." Her body convulsed with each laugh. Grey eyes turned cold and vicious. A smug smirk plastered her lips. "How did it feel always watching from the background as your crush, fell for somebody else?" She questioned.

Cross's free hand tightened into a fist.

"How did it feel knowing she was happy with someone else? That someone else could _make_ her happy?" The hand on her throat squeezed tighter but Allen didn't care. Nor did she notice the dangerous look in her former Master's brown eyes. "I bet it killed you. She had a family, people who loved her and receive her love in return. While you whored around with any female with two legs. Did it kill you when it finally sunk in that she would _never _return your feelings the way you wanted?"

Cross didn't reply but Allen went on.

"But now Nea is dead and she will never know."

Cross snapped and punched Allen. Her head snapped sideways as blood dripped from her nose, a bruise already forming on the pale skin.

"I'm warning you brat. Continue on this path and I will introduce you to a world of pain." Cross released Allen and stepped back, watching as she slid to the snow covered ground.

Slowly she looked at him. Grey looked brown dead on. "Nothing could hurt me anymore, Cross."

Strained silence crashed over the two, each not backing down. Cross scrutinized Allen. Her eyes held layers of emotions. Apathy, defiance, anger, grief and finally sadness. "Stop pushing people away, Allen. It will not turn out well for you or those you push away."

Finally, Allen stood and turned her back, walking farther down the dark alley. She tossing a wave over her shoulder. "It's been fun, Master. Let's do this again some other time."

Cross's let out a defeated sigh as he observed her disappearing into the shadows. Never would anyone know how close her words hit home. How Cross Marian cried the night she finally passed and how he had whored around when he comprehended she was unattainable and happy with Mana Walker. His former pupil was on a road of self-destruction and they both knew it. It made him both a little sad and very furious to see how far the girl had fallen. He turned his gaze to the dark sky. "Nea, I'm sorry I can't help her any longer, she won't let me." He whispered, finally letting go of the promise he made to the woman he had loved all those years ago.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

When Howard Link heard the news, he could believe it. Roueliver's men, his comrades were being taken out. No one knows who the culprit was but Howard had an idea. Someone he recently wronged by an order from Roueliver. Allen Walker, the White Clown.

Even before Mitch Lapres was killed and the letter discovered. Howard Link knew the girl was going to come after them for revenge. Someone with that skill level and that high of a kill count would not sit still and brush things off. Link knows from experience, he has a countless amount of scars that came from failed attempts on his life, some of them came too close for comfort.

After the letter came. Link dropped out of the hunt, per orders and obtain Johnny Gil, per orders. The man was nervous as to why Roueliver wanted with him and Howard Link didn't blame him, anything Malcolm Roueliver did to the poor man was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

He didn't know what possessed him to do so but Howard Link found himself following the White Clown on a job. Howard Link's frown grew deeper and deeper the farther he followed her. Allen Walkers once flawless, graceful moves in both the assassinations and the getaways were now sloppy and graceless. She stumbled, falling frequently, leaving a trail of bloody foot prints in her wake. Her hood fell away from her head revealing a head of messy white hair that glowed in the moonlight. It was a disgrace.

"Allen Walker." He called out.

She whipped around, hair flying into her face and cloak wrapping around her briefly before falling. Howard only had a moment to process this before he was forced to fight her off with his hidden blade.

Smooth black grated against serrated grey in a battle of strength.

"You," Allen growled, a dangerous wild look in her grey eyes. She pushed harder. "You killed him."

Gritting his teeth, Howard Link pushed harder, winning the battle. Allen jumped backward a few feet.

"Why?" She brandished her blade. "Why Wisely?"

Howard Link shrugged. "Because I was ordered to." He informed the enraged woman. It wasn't condescending or cruel, Howard Link stated it as it was, a fact.

It was the wrong thing to say if Allen's reaction was any indication. The already dark look turned more murderous, more wild and Howard Link felt a little twinge of fear tighten his gut. He took a defensive stance as Allen lunged at him, the force of her small body shoved him back a few paces but he held steady.

Once again, Allen jumped backward and quickly propelled herself forward slicing with her black blade without any dignified motion. Howard Link blocked easily dodging the punch or kick that was thrown into the mix but despite none of the attacks landing any noticeable damage, Allen wasn't deterred, she kept the blows coming one after another.

All Howard Link could do was block and defend the oncoming attacks, taking steps back to avoid a dangerously close slash of that deadly black blade, he found he was backed into a wall with another wall on either side. Howard Link cursed at his stupidity. Ducking at a stab towards his head, Howard Link drew his fist back and punched Allen in the gut, making her cough out blood as she stumbled back. One hand on her stomach, the other still held the knife but she whipped the blood off her lips with a red-stained white glove.

"I'm not here to fight you, Walker." Howard Link said before she could lunge at him again.

The cloud that was blocking the moon moved, shedding light on the small area they were in. Howard Link received his first real look at the wild girl. She was a mess. Her once pristine white cloak was graying with dirt and had speckles of what Howard Link supposed was dried and drying blood. Her trousers were ripped in places and hung off her frame greatly, the grey vest was missing buttons and lay open showing the dirty white long sleeved button up underneath, the fabric moved with each gasping breath. Her hair was matted, clumping with dirt and her mask was falling off her face. Allen's knuckles bled and bruised littered the visible skin. If Howard Link had to guess, he would say there were deep, dark bags underneath her eyes. Allen Walker looked like a fancily dressed, starving street rat.

"Then why?" She growled. "I've been searching you out for months, waiting for the chance so I can take my revenge. You show your face to me and say you're not here to fight! Damn naive fuck!"

Allen rushed forward and Howard Link decided to stop holding back. He grabbed Allen's left forearm and right shoulder, spinning them around and her back rammed into the wall with a crack. Without hesitation, Howard Link removed his hand not holding Allen's with the knife and gripped her throat, pulling her up so her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"I said. I'm not here to fight you." He growled. Gripping the soft flesh tighter as she struggled. Allen let out a pained gasp."I am not the one you should be fighting, Allen. Roueliver is the one you want. He is responsible for the death of your friend and he will kill another one of your friends if you don't listen." He pushed her farther into the wall. Allen clawed ineffectively at Howard Link's arm, a snarl gracing her lips. The black dagger dropped beside her at some point.

Howard Link's brown eyes widened as he watched the girl's struggle die down, her eyes fluttered close and she went limp. Quickly he released the throat and Allen dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap. Howard stepped back, Allen didn't look like she was breathing.

Taking cautious steps, Howard Link walked back in front of Allen and knelt down. Which was a mistake, Allen sat up, the barrel of a golden gun trained at Howard Link's forehead. He gulped.

The gleam in Allen's eyes was now less wild, now more calculating. Something more fitting for an assassin. Howard Link thought.

"We are done playing by your rules, Link." She spat his name like it was poisonous."You are going to tell me who that scum bag, Roueliver, has and you are not going to play any games with me or my finger my slip and your brains will be scattered on the pavement and wall behind you. Do I make myself clear?"

Howard Link held his hands up in surrender.

"Good. Now who does Roueilver have?" She cocked the gun with her thumb.

"Johnny Gil." Howard Link said calm.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "What the hell would Roueliver want with Johnny? He's already killed Wisely."

"Stupid girl." Howard Link muttered under his breath. "Roueliver said, he will kill _everyone _you love. He won't stop at just one person."

Allen scoffed. "And why should I care if he kills Johnny?"

"Don't kid yourself. Your eyes and body language are suggesting you still care. _You _are pushing people away because that way they will be safe from Roueliver, or so you think. He knows you still care. You are not fooling anyone, Allen Walker."

With a growl, she ripped her gun away and kicked him in the stomach. Howard Link fell back with a grunt. He watched her pace in front of him, muttering things under her breath. Suddenly Allen halted to a stop and spun around. "Is this some kind of trick? Did he send you here as a sick joke, thinking I'd fall for it and jump to Johnny's rescue?!"

Howard Link got to his feet and brushed the loose snow off his pants. "Partly." He said looking at her. "Roueliver did send me to tell you but that is not the entire reason I am here, Allen Walker." He paused, gauging her reaction. "Have you heard of Inspectors?"

Allen crossed her arms. "They're just legend told in the underworld to scare people. Assassins sent out to do the High Lord, Apocryphos's bidding, all his dirty work." She huffed. "Why does this matter? They are just myths."

"You are partially correct, Walker but they are not legends or myths. They are real."

Allen snorted." Whats next? Are you going to tell me that _you _are a so-called Investigator?" The idea amused her. "_Inspector Howard Link._" She mocked.

When Howard Link didn't correct her, a look of horror crossed her face and she looked like a cat wanting to flee. "Inspector Link, actually." Howard Link took a sick sort of pleasure in correcting her.

Regaining her bearings, Allen asked. "What is an Inspector doing here?"

"I am here because rumors have reached High Lord Apocryphos, too many rumors too just simply ignore. I have been sent here to find the root of the rumors and bring it down. Destroy it where it stands. I have enough evidence to get Malcolm Roueliver sent to a slave camp-"

"Inspectors double as assassins, don't they? So why don't you just kill the bastard and be over with it, why send him to some slave camp where he has a chance of getting out, of starting a rebellion there."

"Do not interrupt me, Allen Walker." He glared down at the assassin standing in front of him. "As I was saying, I will be making my move soon and I will be arresting Roueliver. Let's just say if someone kills him before I could make my arrest then it's a win-win situation. If not then he will be sent to a slave camp and the possibilities of a rebellion starting within the camp walls is very real." He turned and walked away.

_Choose carefully, Allen Walker_, _I'm sorry about my part in your friend's death. _Howard Link wanted to say but it left a bad taste in his mouth as did leading an innocent person to their death.

* * *

I wanted to continue fighting Howard, no Inspector Link but there was no real reason too. If you go by the underworld, it was vastly illegal to kill an Inspector and it would give you a sentence worse than death. You would be a slave under High Lord Apocryphos. The thought made me shiver.

Stumbling over, I bent down and grabbed musician off the ground and whipped the blade with my cloak. How long was ago was Johnny taken? Were they torturing him?

_Why should you care?_ A tiny voice in the back of my head asked. A shook that thought away as fast as it came. Johnny has done so much for me and I would rather slit my throat than let him suffer in the hands of Roueliver.

I had no plan but Roueliver would be dead by the end of the week, that was for sure.

The sound of Musician sliding into its sheath sounded final in the quiet of the night. The sound of something ending.

**Only two more chapters! Happy belated New Years and Merry Christmas everyone, (if you don't celebrate then Happy Holidays) and thank you so much for being so patient with my updating. As usual, please review :)**

**Tokyo10 is outta here~**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I should have killed you when I had the fucking chance," I screamed, fighting against the baton holding me back. The wood dug into my chest and ripped my wounds open, the blood coming down in thick rivulets. I didn't care, I just wanted to feel the pleasure of ripping Links still beating heart from his chest and watch as he died choking on his own fucking blood. Why didn't I kill him?

Link looked at me with bored eyes. Musician and Timcanpy in his hands. He got down on one knee in front of Roueliver and presented my weapons as a gift. I yelled, my voice hoarse with rage. How dare he.

Roueilver took Musician first, his gloved hand smoothing up and down the blade in appreciation. "I must say, Allen Walker. You did choose some magnificent weaponry to kill me with."

"Don't fucking touch them." A growl ripped itself out of my throat. My eyes hair was glued to my left eye by drying blood.

I stood at the large hangar doors of a supposedly empty warehouse. Roueilver was in there and if there was any luck at my side, then Johnny would be as well. Earlier that day, I stopped by Johnny's shop, Miranda was talking to the police about Johnny's disappearance when the doorbell sounded, her eyes glanced at mine and that was all I needed. I would get Johnny back.

There was nobody patrolling the outside of the warehouse, it was odd. The hair on the back of my neck stood and my instincts screaming at me _It's a trap!_ But if there was any slight possibility that Johnny was there, I had to save him.

I walked up to the rusted fire escape and climbed halfway up. A broken window was on my left. I stretched as much as I could and grasped the frame, pulling myself through quietly. My boots hit the metal platform with small _clink_s, the _clink, clink_ sounded with every step I took, echoing loudly in the otherwise silent space. Stealth apparently was not an option.

"I know you're in here, Roueliver. Show yourself, coward." I yelled into the dark.

Ominous shapes littered the ground floor. Large crates filled with the unknown.

"If I'm the coward, then what are you, Allen Walker?" Roueliver's voice reverberated around me, it was disorienting.

I laughed, smirking as I said. "I am the White Clown, the assassin that is going to take your life." Something shuffled directly underneath me. I dodged just in time as a gun was shot underneath my feet. I was at a disadvantage where I stood on the metal balcony. Grabbing the railing, I flung myself over and landed on one of the crates, ducking down as another bullet flew past my head. I rolled off the tall crate and landed in a crouch. Timcanpy was out of its holster immediately.

Roueliver chuckled. "Give up girl, you can't beat me."

"Like hell," I muttered under my breath. Louder, I demanded. "Where's Johnny?"

"You littler tailor friend, he's dead. The police should be finding is body very soon. It was hard, so very hard copying your precise knife marks." What? I asked myself. Johnny couldn't be dead and I had no specific way I killed people.

"You're lying."

"You should have heard the way he screamed, like music to my ears the way he insisted that you would come and save him _'Allen is coming' _he said _'She's going to kill you' _He died believing that."

"You're lying," I screamed. Johnny is not dead! He can't be!

"But I wish I was." My eyes went wide as Roueliver's voice whispered in my ear. Seconds later, I pointed Timcanpy and fired. The shot rang loud but it didn't hit the target. Link knelt in front of Roueliver, his hidden blade deflecting Timcanpy's barrel.

"Link?!" He kept silent, his teeth grinding.

* * *

My arms were cuffed in front of me, a chain linking them to the floor in a 'Y' shape. I stared at the smooth metal, ears in tuned with the spectating officials talking behind me in hushed stage whispers. My trial, if it could be called that, was over and I was waiting for the verdict.

"_That's_ the White Clown?" I could imagine the man's eyes widening.

"It's just a mere girl. A slight thing." Another scoffed in disbelief.

"Responsible for over 6 dozen deaths, hey."

"I call bull, she couldn't have killed more than 2 people." Someone laughed.

"How old do you think she is?" I shivered as someone leered. "Despite the arm and scars, she does look… quite exotic."

The courtroom doors rumbling open cut off all chatter. I turned so I could watch the display. The doors were being held open by Lord Tiedoll's guards and in came more men dressed in the same blue uniform followed by Roueliver and then finally Howard doors closed with a final _thud_. I expected Lord Tiedoll to join since he was the lord of the town and the man overseeing my trial but apparently my assumptions were wrong. Roueliver sat in the large leather chair, Link, covered in healing bruises and bandages, stood behind him. The guards stopped and stood at attention by my sides until Roueliver banged the oak gavel.

My chains rattled with my muted movements. "Allen Walker." He boomed, a cunning, cruel smirk graced his ugly face. "On the accounts of seventy-two known cases of murder and three attempts of murder, you have been found guilty." He stopped, letting his words sink in. The officials gasped, conversing amongst each other. Most of the chatter was joyous, how I deserved what my sentence will be. The relief of no longer living in fear of the White Clown, of a 16-year-old girl that is a kill for hire, an assassin.

Roueliver smashed his gavel down again with a shout of SILENCE. The silence trickled into existence and he waited a moment, looking over the crowd. "You have been hereby sentenced to work in a labor camp until death." The officials all had something to say. Yells of outrage filled the large ballroom-like space, voices screaming overtop of each other to make their displeasure known.

"Silence. I said Silence." Roueliver banged his gavel again and again. The outrage didn't stop until the guards standing off to the side slammed the butt of their spears against the marble floor. "Silent in the courtroom." An authoritative voice boomed. This time, the silence was instantaneous.

"Thank you," The guard nodded. "It seems that Lord Tiedoll has taken mercy on you. You should be thankful, girl. A crime of your caliber is death by hanging." Roueliver looked me dead in the eye. They swirled with contempt and arrogance. Like he was telling me he won and it made the rage I felt bubble against the surface more viciously. The gavel banged once again. "Court adjourned."

The officials started to file out, prattling on about the day's events, voicing disfavor or solace as they departed. The guards approached me, one with a key in hand the other with more chains. Cautiously, the guard with the key leaned down and unlocked me. My eyes never left Roueliver so when the click sounded I was on my feet and rushing at him, intent on beating the bastard with my iron shackles.

Cries and screams of shock invaded my ears, no doubt from the guards that released me, and I gripped the long chain in one hand and threw it like a lasso when I was close to Roueliver, it wrapped around his neck. His eyes were wide with alarm mouth opening to scream but I pulled and his words were cut off with a choke. Roueliver fell to the floor, fingers clawing at the metal strangling him, Howard Link collapsed beside him on his knees, aiding in Rouelivers struggle with the chain but I pulled it tighter and blood began to well. Roueliver looked tomato red. A guard stepped in front of me, arms open as if to catch me but I dropped downward and slid through his legs another guard, this one smaller and shakier, tried grabbing me from the side but I elbowed him in the gut and he fell to the floor groaning. Just two steps away and Roueliver would be mine. Two more guards came at me but they were dealt with just as easy as the last and finally I was standing above Roueliver.

Link tried standing. "Don't," I ordered and yanked the chain. A wheeze left Roueliver's lips. "Backup, hands in the air." Louder I said. "Anyone move and I will make his end even more painful." Everybody froze. Link didn't back up, instead, he put his left hand in the air and his right went to something behind his back. I kicked his elbow, satisfied with the crunch I felt underneath. He grabbed it with a hiss of pain, tears welled in the corner of his tightly closed eyes. Taking the chance, my foot connected with Howard Link's temple and he crumpled on the floor.

With one foot placed on Roueliver's chest and both chained hands gripping the iron. I leaned down. "Any last words, Scumbag?" I loosened the pull and he gulped down air like a (Rightfully) dying man.

"You will never be happy." He gasped out.

In reply, I re-tightened my grip, once again restricting his trachea. With one harsh tug, Rouelivers neck snapped. It was over too quick, not enough mutilation and blood filled the picture but there was no changing the scene without making me look deranged. Breath filled my lungs as my head tilted back. My grip on the chain loosened so it hung limply between Roueliver's corpse and I.

3…

2…

1…

Everyone came alive once again. Screams of horror. Cries of Panic and the shouting of guards became animated. Bodies connected with mine and I was sent sprawling sideways off of Roueliver. The guards held me down, my shackles dug into my stomach. The large oak doors opened with a resounding bang. A clipping of heels echoed in the once again silent room and two polished black boots entered my limited vision. The person crouched down. It was Lord Tiedoll, his kind face full of sadness. "My poor sweet child." He murmured softly, a hand cupped my exposed cheek. It was gone as swiftly as it came. Lord Tiedoll guested to the guards holding me down and they pulled me on my knees. Kanda Yuu was standing behind his father, ever present scowl on his lips.

Kanda's dark blue eyes met mine and I smiled...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GAHHHHHHH This pisses me off because I wanted to write a better fight scene between Link and Allen and it just didn't work. I AM NOT SATISFIED! But I might write one later on and make it a one-shot, so that's better, I think. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter (And the entirety) of The White Clown. Thank you all who reviewed and stuck with me through all the sporadic updates, y'all are awesome people! sorry for the inconsistencies and blah of some of it. Tokyo10 is outta here ^.^**

**THANKS, GUYS!**


	23. Authors note

Hello all,

A lot of people have asked me about Link and if there is going to be a sequel, just to name a few. So imma gonna try my best to clear things up. Please let me know if I succeed and let me know if there are some things that still do not make sense.

1.)The answer to the sequel is no there will not be a sequel. However, I am probably going to write the fight scene for the final chapter as a one-shot sometime in the future. for Link, the whole inspector thing was meant for a different ending that I couldn't figure out where Allen and Link both take down Roueliver somehow and sorry if this doesn't explain why Allen did not kill him but Howard Link only led Wisely to Roueliver, he did not participate in the actual torture (unless I screwed up and actually said that he tortured Wisely) and somehow, Allen found this out. Use your imagination to figure out how. (Shit that sounded rude, it's not supposed to be!)

2.) For Link, the whole inspector thing was meant for a different ending that I couldn't figure out where Allen and Link both take down Roueliver and sorry if this doesn't explain why Allen did not kill him but Howard Link only led Wisely to Roueliver, he did not participate in the actual torture (unless I screwed up and actually said that he tortured Wisely) and somehow, Allen found this out. Use your imagination to figure out how. (Shit that sounded rude, it's not supposed to be!)

3.) Who says Tiedoll let Allen live after the stunt she pulled *Raises a questioning eyebrow*

4.) For some of the things I wrote, I have no excuse they just went in because I liked the idea.

5.) Kanda was a science experiment that failed. (Tiedoll, before he became a lord) found him and took pity on him.

6.) Tiedoll's last (And only) words! I view him as a bleeding heart so~ he found what Allen did was... something she shouldn't have done and kinda two-edged.

And last but not least, Yes. Kanda know's it was Allen that tried to kill him due to an 'anonymous' tip when Allen was brought in.

I hope this cleared a few things up and once again if you have other questions PM me and I will do my best to clear them up :) Have a great year and thank you so very much for reading "The White Clown" and for the reviews and bearing with me for the last two and some odd months!

Tokyo10 is outta here~!


End file.
